Defying Fate
by GatsuBerk
Summary: How can a nightmare affect reality? Uzumaki Naruto is going to learn the answer first hand. Will it even make a difference when it comes to what destiny has planned for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Fate **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

A blanket of darkness covered the massive forest area deep in this rich natural wonder was a village with massive walls. Stone barricades that reached as high as the trees, a normal person would be unknowing of the common sense behind the unnatural wonder. However if you were a member of the village inside the walls you would under stand its re seasons for existing. The people of this land needed the ridiculous protection since their enemies were ridiculous in strength, This was proven true eleven years ago when a demonic being had befallen the land and tested the strength of their home. The massive fox had slaughtered hundreds and it had yet to reach them. The people of the village were soon relieved of their horror when their leader paid the ultimate sacrifice. But the man did not paid alone, he had taken another and left him behind to take full bill of the damage the demon had done. The newborn had over ten assassination attempts before it could open its eyes. This child suffered more hardships but would still walk with a happy face. The man closes to him knew better than to believe the boy was enjoying his life, yet he could not bring himself to save the boy. One this day was the anniversary of the demon's king fall the child knew better than to leave the safety of his home. The village leader had place loyal men to watch the ultimate jailer, things were not right or at least it didn't sound right to the guards around the broken apartment. They could sense the child's power increase and drop small yelps of pain filled the air. If they had been allowed inside they could see as the child would twist and turn as if being damaged by an unseen force. He was breathing hard and his young under developed body was covered in sweat. Horror filled his face as tears flowed from his eyes. With an inhuman scream the child bolt up from his bed, his covers lost from the sudden rise. The blond looked himself over trying to see if the pain and malice his nightmare had shown had somehow affected his reality.

" You're okay in there?" The voice of an annoyed man asked after knocking on the door. The blond stared at the door unknowing on what to do the shock of what he saw had left him lifeless.

" Maybe we should go in?" Another voice asked as the blond had been unable to respond.

" I'm okay just a bad bream." The blond answered as the Shinobi outside his home started to sync their strike on the door.

" Don't scare us like that brat." The first voice said in an annoyed voice.

" Sorry..." The blond looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was late.

" Why don't you guys go to the festival since your stuck doing this? Besides I got you riled up for nothing think of it as my way to make it up." The blond said wanting some space.

" Sorry kid he said he wanted you under a watchful guard tonight." The sound of the leader said with a steady tone.

" Do you guys know how to make clones?" The blond asked as he could hear the men speak among themselves.

" Why do you ask?" The leader said wondering what the child was planning.

" Well maybe you can take turns, half of your leave clones and enjoy the festival and come back an hour later. Then the other half does the same when they return you can keep doing that until the party is over." The blond said as silence fell on the Shinobi that were standing outside.

" How do we know this isn't one of your pranks to get us in trouble?" a voice asked.

" I want you guys to bring me something from the festival since I can't go." The blond said in the way a child would after his parents learned he was trying to manipulate them.

" Do we have your word you won't tell?" The leader asked.

" You have my word as future Hokage." The blond said with a confident voice. Some of his guardians laughed but for some strange reason the leader knew not to.

" Then we will take you up on your offer. What do you want us to bring you?" The leader asked making his subordinates speechless. The blond child wanted to jump in excitement since he didn't think they would bring him anything.

" I don't know, maybe something you liked when you were my age." The blond said before the leader swore to return with a gift.

_' I hope what I saw was nothing but a stupid dream.' _The blond thought before his stomach became a knot. His sweat intensified as he prepared to experiment on the one piece that he had seen in his hellish vision.

The blond took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, he prayed to all the gods that he was wrong and that nothing happened, letting out his breathe he whispered the one word he never wanted to hear.

" Kyuubi." The blond said as if the mere action could cost him his soul. Feeling relieved after no respond came from within him.

" Oh thank God." The blond said as he prepared to go to sleep.

" **You disrespecting turd, who do you think you are calling me and then blowing me off for sleep."** A powerful voice filled his head. Tears filled his eyes as he raised up. he searched his room hoping it was his imagination.

**" No Kit its me. I'm surprised you figured it out on your own."** The fox said before letting out a malice filled laugh. The child had no idea what to do. He dug his nails into his palm after learning the reason for his pain and he struggled to control his tears.

**' What do you want? I don't like the idea of being awake for this petty celebration." **The demon said as rage filled his voice.

" So you really are in me?" The blond asked making the demon lord confused.

**" Of course I am! What kind of idiot tries to deny my existence?"** The demon king said with hate.

" I wish I never had that stupid dream." The child said as his cries intensified.

**" Dream?"** The fox said wondering what kind of dream would make the child know of their unique situation.

" **What kind of dream was it?" **The fox said after he felt his vessel become unstable.

" I don't know I saw a lot things but it was all random. But I remembered two things you... and me dying." The blond said as his cries intensified.

" **You think I'm going to let that happen?"** The demon king asked in arrogance.

" We didn't have much choice. All I remember is releasing your seal and then a powerful feeling of hopelessness filled me." The blond said making the demon laugh.

" **Now it makes sense I must have devoured your soul as soon as I got loose."** The fox said with excitement.

" No that didn't happen I saw what you saw, my body had become yours but we lost, against what I don't know." The blond said with the voice of a man that had come in terms with his life and waited for his execution.

_**' What did this kid see?' **_the fox thought, after all the time he had tried to get the child's attention after the first hardships had hit and now all it took was a bad dream. No make that a terrible dream the demon king began to wonder what the hell could have happened that might have caused him to lose a fight, he was unbeatable. Once something was used on him once it would never work again, he ruled unchallenged in this world and many others. He watched at the way the walls around his cage crumbled from pain.

" **Were going to find out what that dream was." **The demon fox said making the blond look at him.

" How do we do that?" Naruto asked.

" **You don't I will do everything. If my guess is right then something truly terrible happened. There is a technique that six tailed creatures and higher use to help keep them alive." **The demon said making the blond's eyes grow. The fox wanted to laugh at the way the blond had suddenly become excited. He knew how much the kid liked supper amazing things.

**" Before a demon dies he takes all of his power and sends a message to himself, a vision to be precise. It contains all the things he did after the moment he received his death note."** The fox said as he let out a massive gulp.

" **If I was in control and was dying I would have sent the message to myself, however if my death was instantaneous then I would probably send it to the one that would die after me... you."**Kyuubi said after he saw Naruto didn't figure out who he was talking to.

" **This seal is prevents me from doing anything to you. But in the last few years I noticed that it started to become unstable, I figured out it was because you were losing the will to fight. Seeing my escape route I decided to allow you to die, to allow my freedom. I don't know how it happened but the Shinigami figured out my plan, as punishment for finding a lope hole he has linked our souls. So now if you die I die." **The fox said with an angry voice in the end.

" That sucks." Naruto said making the demon let out a deep sigh.

"** Tell me about it and the worst part is if I die you won't. Anyways this was about two years ago." **The fox said making the blonds eyes grow.

" Wait is that why I don't have to be in the hospital as much as before?" The blond asked.

" **Yeah, unfortunately no one likes us, and because of that everything is dangerous. So I made sure to get you out at the same time that the monkey man stops visiting." **Kyuubi said making Naruto confused.

**" The Hokage you idiot."**Kyuubi said before Naruto cursed him for insulting the greatest hero,

" **Shut up! We got more important things to take care off. With your permission I want to be able to take your dream and make it mine. That way I can sort it out and then tell you what it means."** The fox said as the blond gave a nod.

" Say Kyuubi. Another thing I remember about you is that we didn't get a long you were a real jerk. Why the change?" The blond asked as the fox laughed.

" **Demons don't like to die because if we do we get cast down to hell and trust me it is not a pretty place. It is going to take a long time with my limited power in the mean time you got work to do."**The fox said as Naruto looked at the clock.

" Work but its late." The blond whined.

**" Not today because its too dangerous for us."** The fox said with an angry voice he wondered how his vessel could be so ignorant.

" Oh then what am I suppose to do?" Naruto asked.

**"Starting tomorrow your going to sit your ass and listen to everything those pathetic excuse of instructors teach. I'm sure your stupidity and weak body is a reason for our death."**Kyuubi said making Naruto mad he was about to say something but then heard a knock on the door.

" Come get your things kid." The leader of tonights guardians said as the blond noticed how long it had been since he acknowledged the demon king. The blond quickly went to the door he was surprised at the amount of things they had brought him.

" We figured you probably never got anything from the festival before so each of us decided to get you something." The leader said as the blond counted the number of guardians for him. The blond let out the few tears he had left as he took the gifts and thanked the men. He wanted to open them but Kyuubi told him to leave that for tomorrow.

Naruto woke up relaxed and excited he had finally received real gifts for his birthday, he was about to reach for the largest one when he felt something pulling on the back of his head. His eyes closed as his body suddenly went limp, the blond awoke to a disturbing sight. He was in the middle of a sewer tunnel and began to curse himself for letting the ANBU from last night to trap him in a Genjutsu.

" **This is not a Genjustsu." **Kyuubi said as Naruto turned to him. The fox was behind a massive cage and staring down on him.

_' how the hell did the Yondaime beat you?' _Naruto had accidentally thought out loud.

**" I ask myself that everyday. Anyways I was able to bring back a piece of the vision, it seems to be a most recent one."**Kyuubi said as a giant TV turned on, it was located on one of the walls of Kyuubi's cage. The demon fox laughed when Naruto asked how that got there. Both watched as the blond was painting the Hokage monument before being caught by Iruka then they watched the interaction of his classmates as they blamed him for the sudden Henge pop quiz. The image suddenly fast forward while the blond suffered through school. The blond looked at the fox holding the remote.

**" This part is boring, you don't want to see it since were going to change it."**The fox said before stopping when Naruto was cleaning the mess he made.

" Hey Naruto! What do you think about getting a bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen after your done here." Iruka asked with a large smile.

The image began to jump again as Kyuubi passed through what Naruto noticed to be a good time with the Chuunin.

" **See we learn something already... how to get the dolphin from being an ass." **Kyuubi said making Naruto upset.

He fast forward to the next day and Naruto saw himself next to Sasuke.

" We got to change that." Naruto said making Kyuubi nod.

He saw Sakura and Ino, the girls he considered the cutest in the academy. Kyuubi being able to read his thoughts couldn't figure out why the blond didn't go for the more developed girl.

_**' Must be her hair, this dumbass likes flashy things and that banshee is the only one on this planet with pink hair,' **_Kyuubi thought after remembering his travels.

Naruto watched with big eyes as Sakura pushed him out of her way to his greatest enemy. Then he saw himself glaring the Uchiha prodigy before he got bumped in the back, the image suddenly went black before it showed Naruto getting mobbed by the Kunochi in training.

" **No matter what I do I can't see what happened that caused them to kick your ass." **Kyuubi said making Naruto upset. The blond then saw himself fail the Genin exam for the third time. He wanted to cry when the future him was sitting alone on the swing. Then the image faded out.

" I failed." Naruto asked with a depressed voice.

"**Yeah and we need to change that, hell will freeze over before I let my vessel live the life of a failure."**Kyuubi said making Naruto stop brooding.

" Thanks Kyuubi." Naruto said as he wiped his tears.

" **This isn't for you, I'm doing it to keep my reputation up, I don't want to reach hell as the biggest laughingstock. I ****was right about your stupidity ruining your life, also your time on the obstacle course must improve. From now one you won't train to become Hokage I will make you become the strongest in History." **Kyuubi said before releasing a laugh that reminded Naruto of the villains when he was little and watching Saturday cartoons.

" **I heard that. I'm not sure why the guy changed but you got a lot better when he was nice to you. What I did notice is that when you expressed your pain at the monument he had a hint of pain in his eyes. The plan is to gain his help by showing him that even if you are alone, which you're not, you can become strong." **Kyuubi said getting the blond to nod.

" How do we do that?" Naruto asked before Kyuubi started making a large smile grow on his face which made his vessel back away from the cage. Kyuubi cursed himself for not noticing the blond had entered his side. He stopped that way of thinking when he sense some of the energy of the Shinigami.

**" The vision is a complete mess you're human mind was not able to keep everything in tack, much less in order. Think of me putting together a very large puzzle I have to see which pieces go together." **Kyuubi said making the dumb look on the blond disappear.

Kyuubi hit a button on the channel and it showed Naruto moving up a tree, the blond jumped in excitement since he was doing it without hands. Then it went to man he never met telling how his chakra control was terrible another jump and Naruto is learning to walk on water as the guy tries to give him pointers.

" **A important part of any creatures is to know how to control their chakra, looking at the energy gathered at your feet and the large amount when you were floating on the water it is safe to guess that this exercise is to help improve your control."** Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded since he had no idea what the fox was talking about.

" Why is those image part blurry like some parts weren't fixed?" Naruto asked making Kyuubi study him.

"** It takes a lot of work to repair the damage your pea size brain did. It would also help me if you start remembering things too but you will probably receive random images but hopefully they come at helpful time."**Kyuubi said making the blond glared at him.

" **You got class so go get ready." **Kyuubi said as Naruto returned to his body. The blond looked at the clock and was surprised on the fact that it was still almost two hours till class started.

" **Your going to take some of the money you got stashed away and get you some real clothes. I like orange as much as the next person but you took it too far."**Kyuubi said as Naruto looked at his outfit in confusion.

" But how are people suppose to pay attention to me now?" Naruto asked making the fox finally figure out why his vessel made himself a living target.

" **You want attention get strong. In case you haven't noticed but you have never won against the duck ass. That is why no one likes you." **Kyuubi said making the blond depressed, Kyuubi then went on to convincing the blond it wasn't the end of the world. After Naruto had calmed down enough to travel they left the apartment. Naruto was happy that Kyuubi had allowed him to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen first.

"Ossan! Ayame Neechan! " Naruto said in his friendly way as he came into the the small stand.

" Hey Naruto what Can I help you with?" The friendly older man asked with a genuine smile, when he first saw the boy he had wanted to kick him out, but seeing his depressing state he stopped himself. The child he meet was clearly starving from hunger and the clothes on him were depressing. Feeling pity he had let the small blond have a bowl of food. He felt good when the boy would eat as his life depended on it, plus the praise was first class. Things had gone well until the public found out what was happening, his business drop and had been forced to let Naruto have one last meal in his stand. That night Teuchi could not believe his eyes, the Hokage was sitting in his stool and had not only eaten his food but gave a great compliment. Since the older man was paying Naruto was allowed to eat to his heart desire. Teuchi could not believe how much food the boy could put away, only four years old and the happy blond ate as much as three people. He got another surprise before closing since the blond had return for another large serving. Teuchi had allowed him to return because of a note the Hokage had left him with the money. Teuchi didn't know what to believe but the next day Shinobi began to eat at his humble place, first it was Asuma and a few friends from his Daimyo guardian group, followed by some people he had never meet but they gave off the feeling of being extremely powerful. Teuchi seeing the large shinobi turn out because of the blond decided to let the boy stay, plus the armed men made sure nothing bad happened when the blond was around.

" Something light since I'm in a hurry." The blond said with a happy smile. Teuchi and his daughter couldn't help but smile, Naruto just had that ability.

Ayame had grown to care for the little bundle of energy she had lost many friends because they continued to look down on her "little brother". But till this day she did not regret losing her place in society to be near Naruto, she found life was still fun with him around.

" Why are you in such a hurry?" Ayame asked as she put a glass of milk in front of Naruto, she giggled at the face he made. Naruto wasn't a big fan of plain milk, if it was filled with chocolate or sugar from cereals he could take it but by itself was out of the question. She had tricked him by telling him to buy lactose intolerant milk because it was fake milk. The blond believed her and did as he was told, she knew the amount of food and liquid Naruto could put away and tried to figure the reason why he was so small. Teuchi and Ayame had changed the way they made bowls of Ramen so that Naruto would have a balanced diet but the blond would refuse to grow. Her train of thought vanished when Naruto look like he was fighting with himself. Naruto took the glass of milk and gulped it down. He blinked a few times before staring at the glass and wipping the milk mustache away with his tongue. She giggled at the way he looked after enjoying the taste, she quickly put another glass in front of him.

" I was going to go buy some clothes." Naruto said after finishing the glass with a very happy smile.

**" See I told you! That nurse was lying to you about milk killing the Uzumaki clan."** Kyuubi said making the blond give him a grateful nod.

" Clothes?" Ayame and Teuchi asked while looking at each other they feared what other bright and hurtful color the blond knucklehead was going to get.

" Naruto if its okay with you do you mind if I come along I have a few things I need to get too?" Ayame asked after she got a nod from her father. They knew the way he was treated by other merchants.

" Sure Neechan! I would love for you to come shopping with me!" Naruto said with a happy smile.

_' I just love this little knucklehead.' _Ayame thought while hugging the reincarnation of entertainment.

" Why don't you finish your breakfast while I go get ready." Ayame said as she went to the back with excitement.

_' I hope my daughter remembers he isn't a toy or a dog she can dress up... but in his case she probably should.' _Teuchi thought as he looked at the blond. Teuchi had gone through five cartons of milk and eight bowls before his daughter came back.

" Make sure to pick up some milk on the way back." Teuchi said as he saw his daughter and the boy he saw as a son walk away.

Naruto was having the best time of his life, with Ayame around people would not glare at him. He wanted to laugh at the way one store owner had been shouted at by his big sister. The young cook had taken Naruto to a shinobi store of high quality, he would have never dreamed of ever coming to such a place. It was their eight store they visited in the last ten minutes he could see Ayame was ready to kill the guy if he said something bad to Naruto. Ayame had a big smile on her after the owner started to said the word demon. Before Ayame could react a loud coughing noise came from near the Kunai section, Naruto, Ayame and the owner turned to look at a purple haired woman in a trench coat. Naruto almost had a nose bleed at seeing what she was wearing but he controlled himself because his Neechan hated perverts.

" This weapon is perfect for my job." The purple haired woman said as she flipped the Kunai in the air. Naruto looked confused since the male started sweating and his Neechan had the biggest smile.

" I can't wait to get to test it out." She said making the man pale.

" Please come this way I will show you to the shinobi clothes." The man said with a big gulp. Ayame was happy Naruto could finally get good gear and after seeing the Sadist Anko in action she knew that the owner will never throw Naruto out.

_' So the walking chaos is going to get clothes? Looks like he needs more than that.' _Anko thought as she saw the poor quality of his gear. The bandages helping to keep his kunai on was old and used multiple times. She got closer in case the boy was going to need her help again, she more than anyone knew the pain he felt. However it wasn't no where near the level of his. Anko watched as Naruto and the ramen cook argued on what he was going to get. The blond looked ready to kill to keep his favorite color, even the owner had said his jumpsuit was too strong for a Shinobi.

" Hey brat." Anko said as she walked up to them, the owner looked petrified as Ayame and Naruto were confused.

" I've talked to some of the guys that have to chase you after your stunts..." Anko said with a smile, she enjoyed the way he kept the village on its toes.

" ...the reason your so easy to find is because of the orange. Its fun to wear your favorite color but as long as it won't get you killed." Anko said as she stood next to the blond.

" **Told you." **Kyuubi said with arrogance.

Naruto decided to just accept what his Neechan and the sexy lady said, the owner soon got into the idea of getting rid of the walking eyesore. Ayame had Naruto wear some black ANBU pants that were designed to be for hunter nin, light yet comfortable plus great flexibility. Anko recommended closed Shinobi sandle since he could hide a steel toe guard to improve his kicks. The owner had selected a chain mail muscle shirt, it was something he had designed to make dressing for Shinobi easier. Anko looked at the blond before yanking the goggles off his head.

" Don't break that Hokage-jiji gave them to me." Naruto said yanking the goggles back.

"There is something missing." Anko said as she looked at Naruto. Her eyes grew when she noticed the blond looked similar to someone that had bested her formal master. A smirk grew on her face as she headed to a rack full of trench coats. She pulled one out that was black with red and orange flames at the bottom and sides. The store owner looked frighten and Ayame didn't know why until Naruto had put the thing on.

" There now you look like a dark mini Yondaime." Anko said as Ayame and the owners eyes grew, they could not deny the fact that he did looked that way. They turned to Anko for answer but it soon went away as Anko made the blond turn around. On the back of the trench coat was the image of Kyuubi it all its frightening glory. This made the store owner pale.

" The color is good but the design must be changed." The man said since he knew the populace was not going to like this.

" This village is scared of a lot of things. I learned to embrace the power they fear." Anko said as a snake slid out of the sleeve of her jacket.

Ayame and the store owner gulped they knew who the vice captain of the interrogation squad was, they also knew that she had been the apprentice of a very powerful and dark man.

" No matter what this village does to you remember that you are better than them. Never be ashamed of who you are." Anko said with a smile. Naruto felt good that someone accepted him. Kyuubi was wondering what secrets the woman kept,he made a mental note to repair any vision clips of the snake smelling woman.

" But it could put him in danger." The owner said as Anko looked into Naruto's eyes.

" Then he will have to use his power to get out of it. Train hard brat I have big expectations for you." The woman said making Naruto want to cry, Ayame had a smile on her face she knew the isolation her little brother had gone through.

" Hai uh..." Naruto had paused since he couldn't finish his sentence.

" Anko." The purple haired woman said with a smirk.

" Thanks for everything Anko Neechan." Naruto said before giving the woman a hug.

Ayame had grown a smirk since the sadist had a blush while Naruto was holding her. The snake user had no idea what to do, she just wanted to help the little bugger but somehow he had gotten the wrong idea. Well it wasn't a wrong idea but he had completely caught her off guard. She looked down on the blond and could see the small tears form at the corner of his eyes. Knowing the pain and horror he had gone through she gave in to his sign of affection, she ruffled his head making him look up.

" Anytime." Anko said as Naruto let her go and began to wipe his tears. The store owner watched in fascination, the little blond had somehow gotten the Murasaki Anko to smile a genuine caring smile. He began to do a self evaluation on himself and the image that people had given him about the blond. The man quickly went and got four more copies of the clothes the blond had gotten except the jacket since it was one of a kind. His cousin from Iwa said it was the most popular thing so he sent it to him as a gift. His wife made him get rid of it which was the reason it was on the rack so cheap. Ayame questioned the man when she saw him get more of the outfits.

" A shinobi needs a change of his clothes if not it will quickly be worn out and accumulate a powerful smell." The store owner said with a smile.

" Can you afford it?" Ayame asked.

" I don't know maybe." Naruto said before trying to add the amount up.

" This must be your first time in a shinobi store, everyone knows that once you buy one outfit you automatically get four more." The store owner said making Anko confused since she had never heard of that, a smile soon grew on her face after she figured out what the man was doing. Anko and Ayame laughed since Naruto looked relieved that he didn't had to make mental count of his purchase. All three adults next to blond had their eyes grow when they saw the large size of his unique wallet.

" This place is just as cheap as Teuchi." Naruto said with a happy smile.

" Inexpensive, you can't say cheap since it is a word that might confuse people." Ayame corrected Naruto since the man had gotten a bit upset.

" Inexpensive... that's a big word." Naruto said before he yelled at Anko for taking his wallet.

" Lets go brat there is a few more things you need to get." Anko said as she walked towards the area of the weapons. She quickly picked up two large kunai and shuriken cases, she gave them to Naruto when he tried to take his wallet back. Anko pointed at a top quality kunai and shuriken combo.

" He need a hundred of these and three hundred of those, make sure to always keep a large supply of weapons since they can get lost in battle." Anko said making the young cook and store owner wonder how much money the blond had been carrying. The owner snapped out of his daze state and hurried to complete the order.

" White bandages will clash with your outfit so these red ones will be best." Anko said as she lifted a crimson red leg wraps that reminded Ayame of blood. Naruto had asked why not the orange ones before Anko placed five rolls of the red ones.

" Bandages need to be changed daily, you wouldn't want them to be weak and break for no reason." Anko said ignoring the question the blond had made. She walked over to a small case with pills, and picked them up.

" These are soldier pills they help you gain chakra during a battle but are only to be used under emergencies." Anko said as she placed the package on Naruto's hands. She picked some seals and promised to tell Naruto how they work later. Anko stopped and looked at a set of weights and then at Naruto.

" The most important thing in a fight is speed and then strength. These let you gain both at the same time." Anko said as tied a set of weights around his legs. The store owner had his eyes grow since the blond had weights on that a Chunin would struggle with.

" When you get use to them remember to come back and get heavier ones." Anko then noticed a set of gloves that she liked.

" Are you right or left handed?" Anko asked, she got the gloves and gave them to Naruto after he said it didn't matter to him using both limbs gave him the same result . They were black gloves with metal plates on, the right handed one had twin curving blades that were a more than twice as long as a normal adult's fingers.

" It is said that Kami saves people with his left hand and destroys others with his right.." Anko said when Naruto asked why the gloves had blades on only one side.

_**' Kami is a girl.' **_Kyuubi thought when Anko made Ayame come help them get a few things.

"Carry these outside of the academy its best to keep things a secret sometimes" Anko said getting a nod from Naruto.

" Those blades are going to be your trade mark, since swords and other things are big and bulky I've always liked fast and accurate things which is why my Otouto is going to be the same. These arm guards are going to be important since the main focus of where enemy weapons will be your right hand. Your going to need something big and thick enough to prevent penetration on your flesh." Anko and Kyuubi giggled at the naughty way those last words sound.

" We need to find you some jutsus for you to master before graduating. What is your affinity?" Anko asked making Naruto confused.

" Affinity?" Naruto asked making Anko form a tick mark on her head.

" Yes affinity what element is easiest for you learn." Anko asked as Naruto had an idiotic look on his face.

" Come bring that stuff here and we can find out." The owner said as he brought out a piece of paper, Ayame recognized it as the one that she had been given on the first day of school when she had tried to join the academy.

" This paper is delicate to chakra it lets you find out your affinity." The paper crumbled in front of Naruto's eyes after the store owner finished talking.

" When it crumbles its because your earth type, burns because of fire, gets wet because your water type, crunches up for electricity and gets split in half if your wind type." Anko said making Naruto nod.

" What element are you?" Naruto asked Anko.

" I don't have one but..." Anko said as she took the paper Naruto saw how it glowed blue.

" If you have strong Chakra coils this will happen. This means you can use every element, but the power of it will be weaker than normal. Give it a try." Anko said as the store owner gave Naruto a paper to try out.

" Pump as much chakra as you can." The owner said with a smile, he wanted to know if the blond got any special power from his tenant.

" **This should be interesting."**Kyuubi said as Naruto's chakra flared, the adults around Naruto stepped back they had not expected for him to release so much.

_' He can hurt himself for releasing so much.' _Anko and the store owner thought before rushing in to stop the blond. They froze when they saw the paper split in half over and over again until it became confetti. They stood frozen in place since they knew that the paper was to only split in half once. Ayame was clapping in excitement since she was happy Naruto was able to do something she couldn't.

" Wow that was cool!" Naruto said with no sign of being hurt from his massive chakra release. A smirk grew on Anko's face as she began to combine the rare element of wind and the blond's massive chakra. The store owner still was frozen as he looked at the amount of confetti on his floor, he took another sheet and attempted to duplicate what Naruto did. His paper crumbled into a little faster which still left him depressed. Anko led Naruto to the Jutsu scrolls and looked at the small amount of wind chakra. Remembering something one of her friends said she turned to the owner.

" Hey! Can you make gloves like this but with a strong chakra metal?" Anko asked making the owner confused, his eyes grew when he figured out what she had planned.

" I'll start to work on them right away." The man said before going to them.

" Since your a student this is all you can learn." Anko said handing Naruto two scrolls it had made the blond depressed.

A smirk grew on Anko's face as she led Naruto to the register. The owner rang up Naruto as he easily paid for his things. Anko took the seals and removed Naruto of his trench coat. The owner had a smile on his face at the confused look from Naruto and Ayame. Ayame flinched when Anko cut Naruto's finger and placed his blood on the seals. Naruto complained as Anko made him mark the ten seals. She placed seven seals on the back of the trench coat before making seals. The seals blended into the clothes before Naruto and Ayame could say anything it began to give a metallic like shine.

" These seven seals are the same one I have on my coat. It helps you be protected from weapons and chakra based attacks also to have it be repaired by chakra. These three are storage seals, two will go to your inner pockets so you can keep important things, keep one pocket for additional Kunai, shuriken and other ninja supplies. This pocket will be for things you will need to survive outside the village, tent, clothes, food and water." Anko said making Naruto's eyes grow.

" Seals can preserve anything in its original state with out them going bad." The owner said making Naruto and Ayame look at him in awe.

" This last seal is the most important one." Anko said as she placed it the inside of the trench coat where it would be behind Naruto's heart.

" Here you will keep your most important valuables. Any smart person will not carry so much money with him and I know that its hard keeping things safe when your gone from your house. When ever you want to treasure something keep it here that way it will always be with you." Anko said as she took the goggles from Naruto's pocket and sealed them.

" Since we used your blood to mark the seals only you will be able to trigger them. I have a special gift for spending a over a thousand Ryo here." The man said as he went to the back of the store and brought a box out.

" This is a special seal" the man said as he placed it in front of Naruto.

" What does it do?" Naruto asked as he looked at the massive size of the seal.

" That is a secret your going to find out later." The man said as he made Naruto mark the seal.

" Now make the following seals as I do." the man said after he placed the seal on the inside of the trench coat.

" Put the trench coat on." the man said as Anko noticed that the jacket did not flowed in the wind as easily as before.

" Nothing, what does the seal do?" Naruto asked as he noticed no change.

" That's a secret but I want you to remember that if you are ever in trouble you need to make this seal." The man said showing the release seal being used with one hand.

" I know this is a common seal to disperse Genjutsu however you can not do it by accident, because if you do it will ruin the importance of the seal. From now one you will use the two handed release seal to release Genjutsus. Now that you have weights you must remember why you wear them." The store owner said getting a nod from Anko as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Your leg weights are to limit your power, whenever you feel you need to go all out take them off but only if you see there is no way you can win with them on. Never take them off unless I tell you other wise, you probably won't need them off until after your gennin." Anko said getting a nod from the owner.

" In case you find someone that still gives you trouble with the weights removed I want you to release the seal on the trench coat, after you do that take it off. But you have to be really close to dying, you don't want your enemies to know all your secrets. You shouldn't find someone that will give you more trouble with out the seal off until your part of the ANBU." The owner said making Naruto's eyes grow.

" ANBU? My Otouto won't make ANBU..." Anko said making Ayame mad and Naruto upset.

" He is going straight into Hokage after making Jounin." Anko said with a smile.

" You know about that?" Naruto asked.

" The whole village knows." The man said with a smile that made Naruto blush and Ayame giggle..

" After your battle remember to recover your weights and reactivate the seal. This is the seals. make sure to memorize them." The store owner said as Naruto thanked him.

" Oh and ring me up for this." Anko said as she handed a jutsu scroll to the owner of the store . The man charged her and she paid out of a small purse that Naruto and Ayame had no idea where it came from.

" After you master this I'll show you the true way to use seals." Anko said as she gave the jutsu scroll to Naruto. The blond had large eyes as he looked at the big scroll in his hands.

" That's an S class jutsu only Jounin are allowed to own it, he isn't ready for it." The store owner said as he worried if the bombshell before him was out of her mind.

" This is for all the birthdays I missed, besides a future Hokage needs super attacks." Anko said with a smirk as she ruffled Naruto's hair. Ayame had a few tears as she saw Naruto break down and cry.

" Chin up brat your going to be Hokage remember?" Anko said as she helped the blond wipe his tears, She had to stop him since he had almost poked his eyes with the blades on his glove.

" You need to learn to do most simple things with your left hand, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anybody else because of the right one. once you get use to its length you can do what ever you want." Anko said getting a nod form her new little brother, she liked the idea of having a brother.

" Will you be sealing these too?" The Store Owner asked making Naruto look towards Anko.

" Not yet, can you put his clan symbol on the handle of the blade but make it out of fox tails?" Anko asked with a dark smile.

" My brother is going to need a way to leave his trade mark on the world, that way foreign villages will know who to fear." Anko said with the same dark smile as the eyes of the store owner grew, he got his own dark smile and promised to send word to Naruto when they were ready.

" Oh my god Naruto its almost time for you to go to school." Ayame said as she saw two Kunochi in training run pass the window.

" Don't worry I'll make sure that you get excused by your instructors." Anko said as Naruto looked at Ayame.

" Ayame Neechan don't you have some shopping to do?" Naruto asked with an innocent voice.

" Sorry Naruto I lied, I just didn't want you getting a hideous jumpsuit again." Ayame said as she looked at the outfit that was folded in the bag she was carrying.

" But what about the milk Ossan wants?" Naruto asked.

" I'll get it, you don't worry about that." Ayame said with a smile.

" Lets go do that shopping since everything you need is finished." Anko said as she took the old weapons from his small kunai and shuriken pouch and put them in one of the new ones. Anko wrapped the armed pouch on Naruto's left leg as he did the empty one on the right, Naruto liked how the black holders looked with the blood wraps. Ayame and the store owner agreed on how much better he looked and dangerous.

" Ne Neechan why are my shuriken and kunai only on this side." Naruto asked.

" I'll show you when you get the customized kunai and shuriken back, make sure to find me after you pick them up." Anko said getting a nod from the blond.

" Since I'll be the one making the custom job make sure to come back to get more." The man said with a smile.

" Hell yeah I promise to get things only from here!" Naruto said with a big smile.

'_** Which is good since this is the only place willing to sell to us.'**_Kyuubi thought as the store owner laughed.

" Its a promise kid, I'll make sure to do the best work for my new number one customer." The man said as he remembered the money Naruto spent.

" We will see you later Koushi." Anko said as Naruto and his two sister left the building.

" Looks like I'm going to surprise my wife when she comes back from the hospital." Koushi said after the door closed.

Naruto and his big sisters walked to the academy with ease as Anko asked things to the blond. She was mostly learning about his favorite things and what he knew from the academy. She was disappointed at the little things he knew about being a ninja. Even Ayame was surprised cause she knew more than Naruto. Anko was pissed and looked ready to tear the instructors apart.

" Today we will be practicing on our taijutsu." A silver haired Chunin said as the door slammed open.

The class turned and saw a pissed off Anko and Naruto trying to hold her back.

" Go sit down Naruto I need to talk to your teachers." Anko said making Naruto release a gulp before he went to the empty sit next to Shikamaru.

" Anko what are you doing here?" Iruka asked since Mizuki looked ready to crap himself.

" You two out side now." Anko said as she turned around and went to the hall, Ayame feeling she had to show she cared too glared at the men before following the Jounin.

" Lets go, its not a good idea to be on her bad side." Mizuki said getting a nod from his friend.

" Who was that?" Kiba asked as blood ran down his nose, some of the males got excited on how the two lovely ladies looked in regular clothes.

" Those were my Neechans, Anko is a jounin and Ayame is a cook." Naruto said as he looked at the way people were staring at him.

" You look different." Shino said making Naruto give out a sheepish laugh.

" Yeah about that, they took me shopping today." Naruto said as they studied him.

" Naruto we will be leaving now. Have fun." Ayame said as the door opened.

" Today is my day off so I'll be picking you up." Anko said before she and Ayame waved good bye to the blond.

"**This is a good start." **Kyuubi said as the class instructors looked as if they had meet the Shinigami.

Unknown to Naruto, Anko was keeping an eye on the way that the Chunin treated him, she saw that after the initial shock wore off on Mizuki and he became cold towards Naruto. Iruka however looked normal and was correcting Naruto when he did something wrong. She flinched when Naruto got beat by Sasuke in a taijutsu match but a smirk grew when her Otouto got up and looked ready for more. This resulted in the blond getting yelled at by the fan club, Anko could see how Sasuke took advantage of the openings his followers gave him. Anko made a mental note to hurt Mizuki when his corrections on Naruto's taijutsu stance left the blond with a dangerous amount of openings. A smirk grew on her face after she decided how to fix that problem. She was proud on how the little blond could hit all the targets with his left hand even though he had started to reach to his right holder before correcting himself. Something felt weird to her when they practiced chakra control, she could tell he had no way of scoring good there. She laughed when Naruto got shut down by Sakura during lunch. During free time Naruto took out the large jutsu scroll she had given to him. She was going to rush down and hit him but stop when the diabolic face left Naruto and was replaced by one as if he had been scolded. She saw Naruto put up the scroll before bringing out one of the scrolls he bought.

"Soyokaze Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto read with disappointment.

" **This is going to hurt."**Kyuubi said as he remembered how much his vessel struggled with the plain Bunshin.

" I wonder why he looks like he has to take a dump." Anko said as Naruto opened the scroll, her eyes widen when she saw what the name of the jutsu he was reading on. Anko sighed when she saw why he looked like he already lost.

" With the way his control is its no wonder he doesn't want to do that jutsu. But I'm glad to see he isn't a quitter." Anko said as Naruto practiced the seals a few times. Iruka had noticed that Naruto had sit down in a corner by himself, he thought the boy had gotten depressed from his fight with Sasuke, but remembered that when that happened the blond would challenge the last Uchiha during their free time. He walked over to Naruto to say he was proud on the way that he had changed when suddenly the blond was surrounded by smoke. Standing next to Naruto were four perfect clones. Iruka's and Anko's mouth hanged.

" Sugoi!" Naruto yelled as the four clones looked at him and then each other.

" Lets see how strong you are!" Naruto shouted in excitement. The clones charged in him and he hit the first one with his right arm making the clones twist until a dark smile filled its face. Naruto had a smirk on his face before the clone exploded into a small whirlwind making Naruto fly back and roll on the ground. Iruka went to check on the blond, Anko quickly sent shuriken into the clones making them explode. Iruka covered Naruto as the blast of wind was felt through out the school yard.

" Were lucky no one saw him do that." Anko said with a smile.

" That was a great try Naruto. But your chakra needs more control since they weren't able to last long." Iruka said as he lifted Naruto to his feet.

" Why don't you go read up on the jutsu scroll while balancing this leaf on your head? And remember to concentrate." Iruka said with a smile as he saw the blond do as he was told.

" He must think Naruto is near chakra exhaustion." Anko said with a smirk. " This is even better I'm going to have to inform Naruto to keep his wind jutsu a secret till after he graduates. I wonder how big his reserves are?" Anko said as she saw the blond try his hardest to keep the leaf stuck to his head as he memorized the seals for his new jutsu.

Before class finished Anko saw Naruto participate in class which she noticed left many confused. She walked towards the classroom before the bell rang, no reason for her to wait for him to come out of the class. The classroom jumped when Anko slammed the door opened with a dark smile.

" Ready?" Anko said as Naruto nodded and ran to her side.

" There is still ten minutes till the bell rings." Iruka said as he saw Naruto turned.

" I know but try to stop me." Anko said as she brought out a kunai that made the two men freeze.

Anko followed Naruto since she had promised him a free meal, she was surprised to be at a small ramen stand.

" How was school today?" Teuchi asked as he placed a ready bowl in front of the blond.

" Great... where's Ayame Neechan?" Naruto asked since Teuchi had given him a drink.

" She's at her cooking class." Teuchi said making Naruto confused.

" Ayame wants to open her own restaurant, I don't know what will happen to the stand with her not running it." Teuchi said with a sad smile.

" Neechan would never abandon the stand, if she does where am I going to eat." Teuchi laughed at what the blond said.

Anko studied the two as they interacted, she could tell they really cared about each other.

" Your probably right. So what will you be having lovely lady?" Teuchi said making Anko turn to him.

" A pork Ramen and some Sake." Anko said after she read the menu on the wall.

" Something wrong Neechan?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing big, just wish there was some dango here." Anko said missing her favorite snack.

" I know how to make dango. Remember those snacks I made before your birthday." Ayame said making the people in the stand turn to her.

" You mean that really good stuff?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah it will only take me a minute to do it." Ayame said as she went to change into her cook uniform.

Anko had her mouth watering as the treat was brought to her. Every one watched in fascination and how fast she ate them.

" Wow Neechan you eat almost as much as me." Naruto said before laughing.

" If you want we can add it to our menu." Teuchi said as Ayame noticed the money sign in his eyes.

" Could you?" Anko said with a look of bliss.

" I don't see why not." Ayame said with a smile as she prepared to make more.

_**' The old man will be able to retire early with the way these two eat.' **_Kyuubi thought as he saw the two finish off plate after plate of food.

" I'm a little hurt that you didn't show up today." A kind and elderly voice spoke, the people in the stand turned to see who was talking.

" Hokage-sama." Naruto's Hokage-jiji was blocked off by the sound of the three surprised adults.

" Sorry its just that Ayame Neechan and Anko Neechan helped me get a few things." Naruto said as the Hokage's eyes grew after Naruto got off the stool to give a good look to the man he most respected.

" Minato." The Hokage accidentally whispered making Anko and Ayame look at each other before nodding.

" What was that?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

" What? Sorry just got surprised at your new look. I must say I am impressed with you." The Hokage said with a smile, Naruto gave out a sheepish smile, the Hokage noticed the blades on the right hand and wonder what Anko was planning.

" I'm here to give you a gift Naruto." The Hokage said as he sat next to Naruto.

Anko's eyes grew as she saw the amount of money given to the blond.

" Make sure not to spend it all in one place." The Hokage said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

_' Jiraiya is going to have a heart attack when he sees you.' _The Hokage thought while Naruto sealed the money into a pocket of his trench coat.

" What happened to your goggles?" The Hokage asked since the blond had removed the gift he gave him last year.

" Its in here." Naruto said as he pointed at back of his trench coat.

" Anko Neechan put a seal on here to keep my important stuff safe. She also helped make my coat a lot stronger so it won't get destroyed." Naruto said with excitement.

_' Anko gets her seals from Koushi and his seals are made by Jiraiya. He will be glad to know Naruto is using them.'_ The Hokage thought as Anko looked like she was going to get scolded

" Why didn't you tell me how you had made friends with Anko?" The Hokage asked.

" We just meet this morning but the little bugger won me over." Anko said as she ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile.

" He has the habit of doing that. Naruto... Iruka sent me a letter the other day that you have been giving him trouble." The Hokage said with a serious face.

" I'm sorry I promise never to do it again." Naruto said in a scared tone.

" Hokage-sama." Anko said making everyone turn to her.

" I know the report says that Naruto isn't doing right in the academy but I feel that it might be the academy is not doing its best with him. Sure I just meet the kid but all the stories I heard about him gave a hint that he is more than what people think. Like today, he is terrible with the Bunshin but he used an elemental one and got it down his first try sure the technique collapsed after some time but it is still impressive for someone of his age." Anko said as the Hokage looked at the blond.

" Is this true?" The Hokage asked the happy blond next to him.

" Yeah but I don't know how Anko Neechan found out." Naruto said as they Jounin got everyones attention again.

" After I dropped you off I watched your class to see how those two guys treat you." Anko said making Naruto's eyes grow.

" And how was it?" The Hokage asked.

" I saw a lot of things it be easier for me to write a report." Anko said with a ditsy smile,

" I see be sure to hand it to me personally." The Hokage said with a serious face.

" Of course Hokage-sama." Anko said with a smile.

" Do you have any ideas what we can do to help him?" The Hokage asked.

" I was hoping I can tutor him on my off days." Anko said with a pleading smile.

" I'm sorry but the council will not allow that." The Hokage said his words in a way that made him sound tired.

" I see then how about once a month that way I can see how far he is coming along?" Anko asked.

" There shouldn't be a problem with that. But I would recommend you do it at an isolated training ground." The Hokage said and then saw a sadistic smile grow on Anko's face.

" I have the perfect place in mind, also would it be okay if Ibiki meet him? I think he would be a good influence on Naruto." Anko said as the blond looked at Anko with confusion.

" I think that is an excellent idea." The Hokage said with a sadistic smile as Ayame and Teuchi paled.

" Thanks a lot Hokage-sama. Lets go Naruto I have a friend I want you to meet." Anko said as she brought her purse out.

" Don't worry I'll take care of the tab, you two go have fun." The Hokage said with a smile.

Anko had lead Naruto to a lovely apartment complex. She pointed out that this is where she lived. They stopped at one door and Anko knocked.

" Who is it?" The voice of a woman came from the door, which confused the blond.

" We'll meet Ibiki one day when I got work since we're off today." Anko said getting a nod from Naruto before the door opened.

" How you've been Anko? Isn't he a little young for you to play with?" A woman with black hair and lovely red eyes asked making Anko laugh and Naruto blush.

" No this is my new little brother... Naruto. I brought him here for you to check something." Anko said as the long haired woman led them into her house.

Naruto looked at how amazing the inside of a woman's house was.

"Is this the first time your in a girl's house?" Anko asked as she saw Naruto look at everything around him.

" This is my first time in anybody's house." Naruto said making Kurenai and Anko feel bad for him.

" So what did you need help with?" Kurenai asked as she put tea and snacks in front of them.

" I want you to check on Naruto's chakra. We just found out his affinity today and I want to know why he can do an elemental Bunshin and not a regular one." Anko said making Kurenai shocked.

" Is that even possible." Kurenai asked.

" I saw the four bodies with my own eyes." Anko said with a proud look.

" Yeah but they died fast just like my regular clones." Naruto said with a depressed look.

" Actually they didn't die, I killed them." Anko said with a smile making Naruto and Kyuubi shocked.

" But why?" Naruto asked.

" Everyone in the academy believes your a loser, I figured that we can let them believe that while we train you to take the genin exam by storm. With your weights on it will be easy to make them think your slow, and if you use the academy style you learned from Mizuki it will make them more surprised later on." Anko said making Kurenai confused.

" But why do this if he can be strong won't it be best for others to see it?" Kurenai asked.

" This is why you haven't made Jounin yet." Anko said making Kurenai upset.

" If Naruto hides his power he will have a trump card if someone takes him on." Anko said with a smile.

" But Naruto won't be fighting anyone from Konoha if he becomes a genin." Kurenai pointed out.

" Normally that's true but in two years the Chunin exam will be hold here. Naruto I want you to learn everything that those teachers of you have to show you, when we meet I will correct anything that is wrong. Also stop training on your academy style, I'm going to find a style that is better for you." Anko said getting a nod from the blond.

" Sounds like a lot of work but I know better than to argue when you have your moments." Kurenai said making Anko smirk.

" Glad you see things my way. Now Naruto I want you to flare your chakra for a moment, and Kurenai can you check how big his reserves are?" Anko asked getting a nod from the black haired Chunin.

Kurenai used a basic medic jutsu and her eyes grew.

" This shouldn't be possible." Kurenai said making Anko excited.

" Now Naruto I want you to make the seals for Bunshin, and keep a close eye on his chakra." Anko ordered.

" So what's the problem?" Naruto asked after he made another failure.

" Too much chakra, your accidentally overflowing the jutsu, I don't think there is a way to fix it." Kurenai said with a sad face.

" But not like we want it fix." Anko said as she had a smirk on her face.

" Now show her the other Bunshin you know." Anko said getting a nod from Naruto, Kurenai quickly went to work and her eyes turned towards Anko with awe.

There were five Narutos and not one looked tired. Kurenai quickly went to check on the clones and she was even more amazed.

" The amount of chakra in them is ridiculous." Kurenai said after turning to Anko.

" I know the explosion they have after dying made me excited." Anko said making Kurenai shake her head in disbelief.

Naruto waved the other clones off before taking the seat next to Anko that she offered.

" The reason his clones are alive is because of the large amount of chakra they have, however if he were to be able to control the chakra in a better way Naruto's clones might be more lethal." Kurenai said getting a nod from Anko.

" Which is why we came to you. If any one knows about control its you." Anko said making Naruto and Kyuubi excited.

**" If she knows how to harness your chakra this will make things easier for us." **Kyuubi said as Naruto looked on with hope.

" The control exercises they teach at the academy wont help him because he just has too much chakra, maybe some Genin exercises or possibly Chunin, that is what I would do if he was my student." Kurenai said with a blush, Anko knew how badly she wanted to be a team leader.

" If I help you train to be a Jounin will you help my Otouto with his control?" Anko asked making Kurenai turn at her.

" But you never train with anybody." Kurenai said making a smirk grow on Anko.

" I know but this is something that needs to be fixed." Anko said as Naruto looked at Kurenai for an answer.

" Lets start on tree climbing." Kurenai said as she stood up, Anko and Naruto followed her to a training ground near the apartments.

" Keep a close eyes at what we do." Kurenai said as Anko and her ran up a tree.

" Normally you would have a good grip on your control but that isn't possible with your natural amount. Since it can be a little dangerous I want you to try a trick I learned." Kurenai said as she landed next to Naruto.

" Places your foot on the trunk, and start to push chakra into it." Kurenai said as Anko landed next to her.

" Now increase the level of chakra but do it slowly." Kurenai said as Naruto concentrated.

" Okay stop increasing your chakra." Do you feel how much chakra it is before your foot starts to vibrate?" Kurenai asked.

" Yeah it feels like something is pushing me." Naruto said in fascination as Kyuubi took notes.

" Never pass this level of chakra a little less and it should be enough for you to run up. Normally your suppose to run up until you get a feel for it but you still got a lot of time before you would actually have to use it." Kurenai said as Naruto lowered his chakra.

" Increase your chakra by a little." Kurenai said making Naruto confused.

" Did you see how you foot slipped?" Kurenai said as Naruto noticed that it had moved by a little.

" Why did it do that?" Naruto asked as he saw it move down again.

"Too little chakra and you slide off too much and you blast off. Try to figure the amount of chakra you need to stay on with out moving, Once you do that you can start walking up the tree." Kurenai said as she sat down to see the blond work. Anko went to the tree Kurenai was under and sat down.

" Its harder to walk up a surface than run why are you making him do it this way?" Anko asked.

" He quickly adapted to the exercise didn't you see when I told him to increase the power he didn't blast off. When I started this I got worried and messed up. He has a calm state of mind which is hard to find in a lot of people. Its also like once he learns something he always remembers it. See." Kurenai said as Naruto brought his left foot up and tried his hardest to not fly off.

" Is he?" Anko asked.

" Yeah standing perfectly still on a tree, which is the hardest thing to do with this exercise a few months and he will be water walking. I'm upset no one noticed how much of a gem he is." Kurenai said as Naruto took baby steps on the tree trunk before sliding off and hitting his head.

" That was a great try Naruto keep at it." Kurenai said making Naruto stop rolling on the ground and rush into the task he had.

" Question would weights affect someone if they do this?" Anko asked.

" A bit but it mostly depends on the number of weights... you didn't." Kurenai said looking at her friend with shock.

" How much is he wearing?" Kurenai said as Naruto got a foot higher than before.

" A hundred but I'll probably increase it in a few months since his steps are getting faster." Anko said as Naruto fell off again.

" Isn't that too much for a genin much less a kid." Kurenai said looking at Anko with disappointment.

" Not when you know who his father is." Anko said with a smirk.

" You know who his dad is?" Kurenai whispered.

" What you can't see it? Take a close look and you're going to think I copied my former fagot of a master and cloned someone." Anko said as Kurenai studied the blond.

" He has golden blond hair, blue eyes, wears a long trench coat and..." Kurenai's eyes grew as she turned to Anko.

" That is the reason he used Naruto and not a clan child." Anko said as Kurenai hit herself.

" Why don't the others see it?" She asked her friend.

" Because they are too stupid to not think of him as anything else than the fox. Won't they be surprised once he starts to become more and more like him."Anko said with a dark smile as she began to imagine the look on the ignorant village when Naruto rises as Hokage.

" But won't it make Naruto's life better if the village knew the truth?" Kurenai asked.

" I don't like it but the Hokage must have his reason, besides Naruto isn't the type to want things handed to him." Anko said with pride as she noticed he had gone four feet higher than his first try.

" Why do you say that?" Kurenai asked as she couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto continued forwards step by step.

" Not once has he asked for your help, he knows he can get it but he wants to figure it out on his own. Do you mind keeping an eye on him?" Anko asked as she sat up.

" Sure but where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

" To find the one guy to give Naruto the perfect Taijutsu for him, its not like we can ask the Hokage for the style that belonged to his father." Anko said as she took to the trees.

" What about my training?" Kurenai asked.

" Use the brat he can take a beating." Anko yelled making Naruto confused.

" **Dumbass."**Kyuubi said when the blond lost his concentration and fell to the ground.

Anko reached the training grounds of the one thing she had never wanted to meet. She could see and hear the signs of her target being near.

" My youthful power has no equal!" A man screamed making Anko want to stop her quest but she reminded herself of the look the ignorant villagers will have in the future.

" Hey freak." Anko said making the taijutsu master of Konoha turn to her.

" That is a most unyouthfull thing to say." Gai said with a hurt voice.

" It was the only way to get you in a serious state without attacking you." Anko said getting a nod from Gai.

" I have a friend that I want to help but because of certain reasons I can't do it in public." Anko said making Gai nod again.

" So true if word got out that the Snake Psycho got soft it would ruin her reputation." Gai said making Anko release a sigh of relief.

_' This idiot just made it easier for me.' _Anko thought before looking at Gai again with a smile.

" So what can I help with?" Gai asked with his good guy pose.

" His taijutsu is terrible, it completely clashes with him. I was hoping you can find him a style." Anko said as Gai looked at her.

" Sure let me meet the kid." Gai said making Anko shake her head.

" Sorry but I really want this a secret, how about I describe a bit about him and see what you can do." Anko said making Gai think.

" I will respect your wishes but if it doesn't help it would be best if I meet him." Gai said getting a nod from Anko.

" Deal but knowing him he will get it." Anko said with pride.

" How can you be so sure?" Gai asked.

" I've been working with him all day and he is growing so fast, if my former sensei was still here he would take him for himself." Anko said making Gai's eyes grow.

" So is he a genius?" Gai said with a serious face.

" No nothing like that but he just won't give up, no matter how hard it is he keeps pushing himself till he gets it right. And I know he messes up but he wants to do whatever task I give him. The only way I can put it is that he is a genius of hard work." Anko said as she saw Gai grow with excitement.

_' You're under my control.' _Anko thought.

" Amazing I can't wait to meet him." Gai said with a smile.

" I'll unveil him at the Chunin exams in Konoha, until then your going to have to wait." Anko said with a smirk.

" Sounds like a plan, so what is he like?" Gai asked.

" He can take a beating and come back, plus has a massive amount of chakra for his age. Also I have him on weights and gave him a very unique weapon." Anko said as she gave a crude drawing of Naruto.

" Twin dragon claws, those are weapons used by martial artist that excel in close combat, would he be able to survive with enemies so close?" Gai asked.

" With your help yes, especially since he is a wind type and his affinity is extremely powerful." Anko said making Gai look at her in awe.

" You will be showing him a bit of your style?" Gai asked.

" Of course but I don't want him to be isolated like me. So he is going to learn restraint from Ibiki." Anko said making Gai excited.

" This little experiment sounds like fun. I'll get to work right away." Gai said as he turned to run off.

" Oh and Gai he is two handed!" Anko said making Gai's eyes sparkle.

" Amazing." Gai said before running with new speed.

" All the problems are taken care of, hope Naruto can handle it." Anko said as she went to get dinner since she knew Naruto wasn't going to stop any time soon.

" Wake up." Anko said as she saw the sleeping Kurenai.

" Huh what happened?" Kurenai asked as she looked around.

" You feel asleep while Naruto started on a new tree." Anko said with a mad face, Kurenai looked at Naruto and saw him moving higher than the tree she made him start on.

" What time is it?" Kurenai asked.

" Nine it took me a while to get Ibiki to agree to meet him, I just wish he was as gullible as Gai." Anko said as she put the food in front of Kurenai.

" Naruto come and eat." Anko screamed as Naruto fell from loosing his concentration.

" That is something we need to fix." Anko said as she stopped Kurenai from catching the falling blond.

" Naruto are you okay?" Kurenai asked as she broke free from Anko's hold.

" Yeah it stung but I will be okay." Naruto said as the long haired woman helped him to his feet.

" From now on everyday I want you to work on your tree climbing, but you will make clones to throw Kunai at you. You need to learn not to fall off for every little thing." Anko said getting a depressed Hai,

" He did great work Anko, you shouldn't push him." Kurenai said as she saw Naruto lighten up.

" I'm not he is going to do it for half an hour and that is after half an hour of regular tree climbing. After all the training he did today he won't need much work." Anko said as Naruto started to eat his ramen.

" Is it okay for him to eat so much of one type of food?" Kurenai asked as she saw Naruto devour three plates.

" Probably not but it makes him happy. Naruto I got a friend I want you to meet next week is that okay?" Anko asked.

" Hai." Naruto answered before finishing the broth in the bowl.

" Good, and Kurenai I'll see you Saturday for your training." Anko said getting a nod from the long haired Chunin.

" Naruto you remember where I live right?' Kurenai asked.

" Yeah number 234 right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the nice lady.

" That's right when your able to walk up a tree and go down it three times come see me and I'll help you with the next level of training." Kurenai said getting Naruto excited.

" Remember Kurenai-san is a good friend so do what Kurenai-san says." Anko said making the blond nod.

" Thanks a lot Kurenai Nee uh san." Naruto said when Anko released some killing intent on the blond.

" Make sure to finish the homework Iruka gave you." Anko said as Naruto gave her a good bye hug and went home.

" Since your the one wanting to be a team leader help me come up with a training schedule for my Otouto." Anko said as Kurenai released a sigh.

Naruto awoke with something slithering on him, he jumped and scream when he saw a snake staring at his face.

" **Calm down Kit!" **Kyuubi yelled after seeing the scroll on its back.

" Sorry." Naruto said as the snake nodded its head and offered him the scroll.

" Hey brat! This is your training schedule." Naruto read out loud as he saw what time it was.

**" Looks like waking up early is part of the schedule." **Kyuubi said as Naruto yawned.

" One hour of running, then a real breakfast from Ayame Neechan. School, once I get home body training, tree climbing, jutsu practice and finally homework before going to sleep." Naruto said with a tired look.

**" You better get to work or your going to be late for breakfast."**Kyuubi said as Naruto noticed Ayame was going to throw away his breakfast at eight thirty.

" According to Anko Neechan running around Konoha once is an hour." Naruto said as he got into the dirty clothes from yesterday and headed out. Anko had wrote there was no reason to dirty a clean pair with sweat.

" Three more minutes and you would have gone hungry to school." Ayame said with a tease.

" The lap around Konoha took longer than I had expected." Naruto said with a tired voice.

" **You were suppose to run an hour not finish the lap." **Kyuubi said making Naruto hit his head.

" Here you go Naruto before it gets cold." Ayame said putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, then a bowl of cereal and two small salads one of vegetable and the other fruits.

" It looks good." Naruto said with excitement.

" Its the Naruto wake up special, Anko came up with the idea that for you not to lose time cooking for yourself that we were to do it, and all we have to do is give you the amount of food that would cover what you ate normally. Today special is pancakes." Teuchi said as Ayame brought the fluffy delight in front of Naruto.

" What is this?" Naruto asked making Ayame and Teuchi remember that the blond didn't have anyone to cook for him.

" Pancakes put some syrup and take your time enjoying them." Ayame said before turning away from Naruto as he praised her cooking.

" This is a great plan, Naruto eats right, you practice what you learned from your classes and I keep my number one customer." Teuchi said with a smile.

" Stop being an idiot dad." Ayame said with a smile as a head poked into the stand.

" You guys serve breakfast?" A pair of shinobi asked as they sat next to Naruto.

" Just ramen, this is for my son here." Teuchi said getting a sad look.

" That's a shame I could really go for some hotcakes." The bandage wearing one said as they started to get up.

" They can have some." Ayame said with a smile.

" Yeah Ossan there is more than enough." Naruto said making Teuchi laugh.

" Fine this gives me more time to myself." Teuchi said as he saw his daughter work. He was amazed at the small crowd of Shinobi that were coming in to enjoy his daughters cooking.

" I'll see you later Ossan! Don't work too hard Ayame Neechan!" Naruto said with a smile as he placed his money on the table.

" He did eat the same amount as with the ramen." Ayame said as she looked at the four dozen egg containers on the floor, the five cartons of milk, the six boxes of bacon, and the box of hotcake mix.

" Yeah but it was cheaper for us than when we make him ramen, and still leaves more than enough for extra customers." Teuchi whispered to his daughter as the single male Shinobi enjoyed a healthy breakfast for the first time since moving out of their parents house.

" Dad we might start running out of plates soon, we hardly have any since we use more bowls." Ayame said as the elder man went to wash the plates Naruto had used.

" Next time just put the food on Naruto's plate as he eats." Teuchi said as he carried the dirty dishes to the back.

" Can I have more hot links." A customer said as Ayame put three more on his plate.

" **The old cook might retire sooner than I first thought."**Kyuubi said as they heard people rushing the ones already eating.

Kyuubi noticed his vessel had this unnatural focus as he came to the front doors. The blond actually ignored his brooding rival and had not caught sight of his pink haired crush.

_**' So this is the power of an healthy meal, I must have him learn to harness it.' **_Kyuubi thought as the blond sat down.

" Man that girl Ayame sure knows how to cook." Mizuki said as he and Iruka came with a bloated stomach.

" That hit the spot." Iruka said as the bell rang and the remaining students came in.

" Its good to see everyone is here." Mizuki said in a way that had the class confused.

" Alright everyone were are going to be in pairs however to mix things up it will be pair of boy and girls." Iruka said making Naruto look at him with a raised eyebrow.

**" He never mixes things up." **Kyuubi said making the blond nod.

" Sakura your with Kiba, Hinata your with Choji, Shikamaru with Amy, Sasuke and Akane, Ino and Naruto." Iruka said as the students left grumbling to the outside. Naruto and Kyuubi could tell that the students didn't like their partners.

" This is stupid I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun not with this Baka." Ino said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

She turned in shock since the blond had ignored her and was trying to keep the leaf on his head. Anko had told him to do that chakra control exercise while in class.

" What are you doing?" Ino asked since no one ever ignored her.

" Training." Naruto said as he bended over to pick up the leaf.

" Why you won't beat Sasuke?" Ino said with a smirk, maybe if she could get Naruto to blow a fuse she could ask to be with someone else.

" Don't want to beat Sasuke, I want to be stronger." Naruto said making Ino study him.

" Who are you and where is Naruto?" Ino asked.

" I am Naruto just that Anko Neechan and Kurenai-san gave me a lot of advice last night and some of it was that the feelings I have during school years aren't really important. After all no matter how strong Sasuke is he isn't a genin yet, or a Chunin and much less a Jounin. Anko Neechan said that if I want to be Hokage then to train like one." Naruto said as he turned to look at Iruka and Mizuki.

" This will be a team tournament." Mizuki said making the students confused.

" Using weapons and taijutsu you are to defeat your opposing teams. Strategize however you want we will score you on how well you do." Iruka said making Ino release a sigh.

" I got lucky since if you mess up I don't lose points." Ino said with a smirk.

" Uh huh." Naruto said as the first teams were called to fight. Naruto watched as the girls fought the girls and the boys fought the boys. One team that was made of two boys had easily defeated their opponent.

" **Why did that weakling gave up?" **Kyuubi asked making Naruto nod his head in agreement.

" She was stupid if she would have bought time for her partner they might have won." Naruto had said out loud making Ino looking at him.

" What did you say?" Ino said making Naruto turn to her and drop his leaf.

" I know she is stronger than the weak guy on the other team if she had fought her team would have won." Naruto said making Ino study him.

" You really think so?" Ino asked.

" Yeah which is why I didn't complain that you were on my team. Only a handful of people here can take you on." Naruto said making a blush grow on Ino, he didn't see it because Sasuke was getting ready to fight.

" Its Sasuke's turn." Ino and the Uchiha fan club screeched in excitement.

" I feel bad for his partner." Naruto said since Sasuke and Akane were going against Shino and the only girl that didn't like Sasuke because she had unique taste.

" Sasuke-kun is amazing." Ino and the Uchiha fan club screeched after ten minutes of fighting. Sasuke had somehow defeated Shino and the sexually reversed girl. Akane on the other hand had quit since Shino's partner had used dirty methods.

" Sasuke is strong but he won't last long on his own." Naruto said as he stepped forward and smiled.

" This is the worst team we could fight." Ino said as she looked towards her pink haired rival and the dog boy.

" Hey Ino switch places with me." Naruto said making her confused.

" What?" She asked while looking if he was retarded.

" Trust me." Naruto said as he now stood in front of Sakura.

" You better not use this as a chance to feel me up!" Sakura yelled making a dark smirk grow on the platinum blond.

" Yeah no problem." Ino said as she looked at Kiba, the Inuzuka heir looked a bit unstable while he mumbled curses to Naruto.

Iruka had a smile the team that had lost to Sasuke took turn when they fought the lone Uchiha.

" Begin." Mizuki said as Naruto and Ino charged towards their opponents. Kiba tried to change opponents at the last moment but was stopped by a wave of Kunai from Naruto.

" I don't dance with guys." Naruto said making students laugh at Kiba.

" Shut up!" Sakura said as she threw a punch to Naruto the golden blond masterly dodged her strike making both girls in the arena look at him in shock.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

" Naruto might have gotten beaten up by Sakura before but he is use to fighting Sasuke. Meaning that all this time he was letting her hit him." Shikamaru said as Naruto tired out the pink haired girl.

" It was fun Sakura but ..." Naruto pointed to his right and Sakura got punched in the face by Ino. Kiba had ran full speed away from the platinum blond and didn't notice when his teammate got set up for that trap.

" Lets get him Akamaru!" Kiba said as the pup came out of his jacket.

" You got a plan for this?" Ino asked as she backed away from the growling pup. Naruto dug in a pocket and handed a napkin to Ino. She took it while mad but then smiled when she saw what was inside.

" Your dumb tricks won't work on us." Kiba yelled as Ino threw the napkin out side of the ring. The academy students laughed when the dog and dog boy jumped out of bounds for some hot links.

" Winner Ino and Naruto." Mizuki said as both stepped out of the ring.

" That was easy." Ino said with a smile.

" We got lucky." Naruto said what Kyuubi told him.

Shikamaru quit leaving Amy to fight Hinata since Choji had quit too, Hinata beat Amy but said she didn't want to continue. Naruto and Ino won their next match with pure taijutsu.

" How did you know Kiba didn't want to fight Ino?" Choji asked as the two stepped down to let Sasuke fight the two guys,

" If you see dogs they always listen to girls before guys, and they never hurt girls." Naruto said getting a nod from Shikamaru.

" Plus the girls in his family must have scarred him or something." Naruto said after remembering the day when they had been caught skipping.

" So any bossy and loud girl would have beaten him?" Choji asked making Shikamaru and Naruto laugh.

" Something like that." Naruto said before they heard the sound of cracking knuckles.

" I'm right here." Ino said with a tick mark.

" Your not watching Sasuke's fight?" Naruto asked with fear.

" No I had decided to ask my teammate about our next opponents. But now I see I need to put him in his place." Ino said as she swung back to hit him.

" **Sucks to be you." **Kyuubi said as the fist connected with Naruto's face.

Ino had quit since her partner was unconscious, Iruka shook his head in disbelief since he thought Naruto had turned a new leaf. Kyuubi knew better than to believe his vessel could change over night.

" This is a very detailed report, I can't say or even doubt it being a lie. I will handle the problems personally." The Hokage said as he looked at Anko.

" I already came up with a solution lord Hokage." Anko said with a smile.

" And that would be." The Hokage asked with a questioning look.

" Let me turn him into an exact copy of his father." Anko said making the villager leader look at her in shock.

" When did you.. I mean what are you talking about?" The Hokage said after correcting himself.

" You can't trick me, after Orochimaru left me for dead it was Minato-kun that accepted me. I would have given everything to him if he was only willing to take it." Anko said as a blush filled her face, the Hokage had the early signs of a running nose.

" They are exact the same but Minato was never as thick headed as Naruto, or as disrespectful. But they are the same and I want to be there since Minato can not. You can tell him about his family when you see fit but I will not allow the Namikaze legacy to end. Even if Minato had lived and been with his wife I would still done everything to make Naruto the strongest." The Hokage studied the young woman before him, he knew that the life she had after being left for dead, and the wrong the council put her through until Minato learned what they were doing to her. The old man let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead.

" Do what you want but I want to know everything you will put him through." The Hokage said before preparing his pipe.

" Sorry Hokage-sama but your going to have to wait until the Chunin exams like everyone else. Consider it your punishment for not telling me about Naruto." Anko said before leaving the office.

" How did you live with that woman?" The Hokage asked out loud while looking at the stone face of the one that was suppose to let him live in retirement.

A week passed and Naruto saw his Neechan waiting for him at the school grounds.

" Hurry it up its not a good idea to keep my friend waiting." Anko screamed making Naruto hurry up.

_' Just a little more and he will grow use to the weight on his legs. I wonder how long he can last.' _Anko thought as she lead Naruto through the roof tops of the village she took the long and tiring way to test her Otouto. When they reached the Hokage Tower Naruto lost his patience he wanted to yell at her but the run had tired him out. Anko had a smirk as she counted the distance they ran before Naruto showed signs of fatigue.

_' One month and he will be ready for an increase.' _Anko thought as she opened the door and lead Naruto in the building.

Naruto wonder if the man was a part of the ANBU he was surprised that she opened a door that had stairs. They walked in darkness for over half an hour until reaching a room with minimum light. Naruto could smell blood in the air and hear crying and screams. He wonder what his Neechan's friend did for a living.

" **Maybe this was all a trick to get rid of us?"**Kyuubi asked making Naruto uncomfortable. Anko knocked on a door before opening. Naruto followed her in another Abyss of a room before lights suddenly turned on. Naruto jumped from the man that had flipped the switch.

" Is this him?" The man said as Naruto studied the scars on his face.

" Look all you want kid each of these I received serving my village and I will gladly get them again." The man said with pride that made Naruto idolize him for the moment.

" Cool." Naruto whispered making the man laugh.

"Take a sit." Ibiki said as Naruto saw the only sit in the room was in the middle. Naruto did as he was told and Ibiki looked at Anko.

" He is too trusting." Ibiki said with disappointed voice.

" I might think your cool but I don't trust you, Neechan is a different story she might hurt me but I know its to make me stronger." Naruto said making a smirk grow on Ibiki and Anko.

" Really do you know what your " Neechan" does for a living?" Ibiki asked as Naruto looked at the purple haired woman.

" Nope but it must be important." Naruto said as Ibiki studied him for a moment.

" Why do you say that?" Ibiki asked.

" Because of the way she acts, she has confidence and respect unlike others that are arrogant and jerks. She might be a little... no wait really violent on the outside but that's because certain people deserve it. Deep down she is a good person and I mean really deep down." Naruto said getting Ibiki to nod.

" He has good insight. Might be good to work with us one day." Ibiki said making Anko shake her head.

" No Naruto wants to be Hokage so that is what he will do." Anko said with a smile that made Naruto blush.

" Listen up kid, Anko and I are part of the Interrogation department, our job is to get things out of our enemies and sometimes our friends. The best way to do that is to break their spirit either by physical means or mental. Since your part of the trench coat gang I will help you gain an even head. For the next twelve hours your going to endure everything I know." Ibiki said as Anko waved good bye and closed the door. Naruto's eyes grew as Ibiki began to walk towards him.

Ibiki had to carry Naruto to Anko's apartment he had offer to take the blond home since it was on his way, but Anko denied the offer. Anko looked down on the blond haired that if she had played her cards right could have been her son.

" If only I had known." Anko said as she cupped Naruto's face accidentally rubbing his whiskers. She let out a giggle when he gave out a light moan.

" Lets hope no girl ever finds out about your weakness. Naruto you will be just as your father and I know you will save fire country from not just Kyuubi but also from Orochimaru." Anko said as tears formed in her eyes.

" I'm sorry for not being there I should have paid more attention but I didn't." Anko said as began to take her hand to wipe her tears.

" Kaa-san, Oto-san... save me." Naruto said as tears came from his closed eyes. Anko took the blond into a hug and didn't let go till his nightmare ended unknown to her a certain demonic fox had heard every thing she had said.

" **Your life is too damn complicated Kit." **Kyuubi said as he saw Anko care for the sleeping Naruto.

Naruto woke up and found himself in his bed, he let out a long yawn and saw it was morning time.

" What day is it?" Naruto asked.

" **Its been two days since your Neechan took you to see Ibiki."** Kyuubi said as Naruto jumped up to get to school.

**" You got a few minutes before having to do your run why don't you do some warm up exercise as I show you another vision clip."**Kyuubi said as Naruto's mind left his working body.

" **This is where we left off last time."**Kyuubi said as Naruto saw himself break into the the Hokage Tower and steal a scroll. They watched as Naruto tried his hardest to master the jutsu before being found by Iruka. They see the small fight and come to the part where Iruka declared Naruto a member of Konohagakure. Then where Naruto had savagely beaten Mizuki.

" **That man is a traitor we must make sure this happens just like last time. You will win acknowledgment from Iruka and get the chance to gain a jutsu from the forbidden scroll." **Kyuubi said as Naruto looked at himself get the headband from Iruka.

" But what about the Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked.

" **I can play this as many times as you need until you learn the jutsu. You must return it is time for your breakfast." **Kyuubi launched Naruto from his mind and found himself just being greeted by Ayame and Teuchi.

" We were worried about what happened to you?" Teuchi asked.

" Sorry I had some intense training, but its good to be back." Naruto said as he took his favorite chair. After Ayame started cooking as customers began to fill the stand.

" About time you show up kid we can't survive with out Ayame's cooking." A Chuunin said as he placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

" Next time were dragging you from your house." The man that had come with the first Chunin said before laughing.

" Uh thanks?" Naruto said with a confused look.

" We won't actually do it but Ayame was really worried about you, she burned my eggs." The spike haired Chunin said making Ayame blush.

" And left my bacon cold." The other Chunin said as Naruto looked at the ready to pop Ayame.

" I bet it still was the best thing you ever ate." Naruto said and saw his sister figure had calmed down.

" Your right." The Chuunin said before laughing.

Naruto paid for his food and made his way to school. He was excited at the direction his life was going, Kyuubi had tossed away old clips since they weren't needed.

**Thanks everybody for reading my work. I hope you have enjoyed if not well... it sucks to be you. Anyway I've been out of touch with any of my formal work and its been a long time since I posted anything. Been busy with school and this is only an outlet to releave some of my stress. Don't have a Beta reader or anything, nor am I looking to become a real novelist. Just doing something that makes me happy and hopefully entertains somebody. Bring on your reviews and remember that some of my future stories were written way before the Hidan and Kakuzu arc. So if my info is incorrect then so be it or just blame it on its my fanfic and I do things my way. Once again thank you and tell me if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Defying Fate **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon or Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon or Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu**

Two months had passed since Naruto had gotten his vision, two months since his life became better. Things had gotten more enjoyable in school, thanks to Ibiki's reconstruction, Naruto wasn't as much of a knucklehead as before. Naruto now was serious but cheerful when the situation called for, in Anko's eyes that was best since it was how Minato was. Naruto's weights had been double by Anko and the blond couldn't feel a difference. Kyuubi knew other wise. Today was going to be a special day he had just finished coming out of the academy and Anko, Ayame, Ibiki, and Kurenai were waiting for him. The blond happily ran to greet the people that had grown close to him.

" Who are those people and what are they doing with Naruto?" Ino asked since the blond never moved with so much excitement before.

" Did your forget two of them are his " Neechans"?" Choji asked making the platinum blond upset.

" Naruto is an orphan he doesn't have sisters." Sakura answered as she stood next to Ino.

" Something isn't right, Naruto all of the sudden changes and these weirdos show up." Ino said as Sasuke walked by.

" Let the dobe alone, he can have an army helping but it won't help him beat me." The lone Uchiha said before walking off to enjoy the week of peace from his fan club.

" Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled before running after her crush.

" Your not going?" Shikamaru asked.

" Huh no, I can see Sasuke when ever I want. Right now I'm concerned about Naruto." Ino said as they left towards the family restaurant their parents would wait for them on the last day of school before Christmas break.

Ino could still not get her mind off who the group was.

" Is something wrong princess?" Inoichi asked as the people enjoying the food turned to look at the young girl.

" Huh no just something I got on my mind." Ino said before blushing for being caught off guard.

" If its boy trouble I can help you." Ino's mom said with a caring smile.

" No its nothing like that." Ino said waving her hands in front of her face as her blush grew the older female adults started gossiping about Ino.

" Ino is getting over Sasuke." Shikamaru said with a tired voice he hated when his mom and two Aunts tried to act like teenagers.

" Is this true?" Inoichi asked with tears in her eyes.

" Who is the lucky guy?" Chouza asked as Shikamaru brought out a picture.

" I saw Ino looking at him and his friends, he is the one with the blond hair." Shikamaru said as Inoichi took the picture, Chouza and Shikato went behind him to see who the person was. They stood frozen with wide eyes. They could remember when a person had used the same walk long ago, another blond that walked away but that blond had gone and become the biggest legend in their village.

" Who is this?" Shikato asked his son.

" Its Naruto he looks really different now that his Neechan took him under his wing." Choji said as the men took another look at the picture and hit themselves.

" That monster, you can't possibly have feelings for him." Ino's mom said as her best friends had similar responds.

" Dear there is a lot that I hold my tongue on, and much more I ignore, however I will not allow you to speak ill of that boy. You have no idea on the things he has gone through." Inoichi said as he released killer intent the same was for his formal teammates.

" Hate us all you want but don't speak bad about Naruto." Chouza said making the mouth of their children drop.

" If you refuse to listen to reason then I will divorce you no matter how troublesome it is." Shikato said and the other two wives knew their husband would do the same.

" We should go talk to the Hokage." Chouza said as Inoichi and Shikato looked at him.

" No its best to keep this to ourselves." Shikato said as Inoichi ripped the picture to pieces.

" Princess maybe it would be best if you point your affection towards Sasuke, Naruto can't afford to get distracted." Inoichi said making the mouths of everyone drop.

" You can't be serious Naruto is..." Chouza started before Inoichi and Shikato covered his mouth.

" He's right Ino and Naruto is a bit of a knucklehead and simple minded you two would clash a lot." Shikato said as the women on the table got suspicious.

" I think Naruto got cool." Choji said making the parents look at him.

" Naruto has changed he stopped being a fool and is taking his Shinobi training serious. I've seen Iruka approach Naruto on how is it he has improved so much but the blond laughs and calls himself lucky. He is an enigma I can't figure out, but not one that I would want to solve anyways its too Troublesome." Shikamaru said before getting hit in the head by his mom.

Ino couldn't believe her ears for many years her dad asked her not to chase after Sasuke and she plainly remember when her parents warned her that Naruto was going to start school with her. She remembered the beating when it had slipped Choji's mouth that she had played with Naruto and Sakura, the next day Sakura had gone crying to her saying her mom hit her for playing with Naruto. Not wanting a repeat of pain they never played with the golden blond again. Ino became cold and aggressive towards Naruto while Sakura showed signs of wanting to be near Naruto. But the years passed and Ino felt terrible for the way she treated the lone blond, while Sakura just copied her and became a bitch when it involved the knucklehead. She remembers the day Naruto chased away some bullies, Sakura had cried so much in her chest that she only saw when Sasuke walked up to them. After that Sakura became infatuated with Sasuke, a while later Naruto became cold towards Sasuke which affected the lone Uchiha. Ino saw as the best friends turned on each other, no longer is there a trace of that friendship from long ago. Now Naruto was different the boy that had won her friendship returned. The smart cool, and strong Naruto, not the weak, stupid and colorblind fool. Why were her dad and uncles protecting the demon boy when they had been rude to him in the street. She could almost relive the day that they had thrown him out of the park even though he was only on a branch watching the children play. Something wasn't right and she didn't like it. She almost jumped when something landed on her lap. She looked down and found an envelop on it was the words merry Christmas. Ino looked at Choji and Shikamaru who had light smiles on their faces. Those two guys were like brothers to her she opened the envelop and couldn't believe her eyes. In it were pictures of the new Naruto. She flipped through them until stopping and looking at the pictures of the team tournament. Behind the picture of her punching Sakura from Naruto was written the words follow your heart. She wanted to break down and cry but knew it would catch the attention of her family. Ino slid the envelop inside her clothes and enjoyed dinner with a large smile. She remembered the stories Shikamaru and Choji told her about when they would skip class with Naruto. Or the few times he did it recently. Ino decided her best friends were right and decided to look for Naruto when she got a chance.

In a mid size house Sakura was having a strange thought running through her head. Why did her stalker her source of confidence stop wanting her. She couldn't understand and the day of the team Tournament he had purposely led her to get hit by Ino. Also it was like Naruto was changing he was become closer to being like Sasuke but he actually talked to people. The other day she couldn't help but stare at the way Naruto talked to Akane when they were partnered together for a survival exercise. She couldn't believe a girl that likes girls could have so much fun with a guy, the most surprising thing is that Naruto didn't think about Akane being weird. Also Naruto had been seen hanging out with Shino and both were having an intelligent conversation on bugs. A bit weird to her but Naruto seemed to know what the Aburame heir was talking about. Deciding she was wasting her time she prepared to make a plan to raid the Uchiha compound and find Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was at his home when he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He looked at the picture of when he had brought a friend home, Naruto and him had been wrestling with Itachi. Sasuke couldn't figure out how Naruto had gotten his brother and Father to play with them. This made him mad because if Naruto had continued to stay by his side Itachi would have never killed his family, he swore to make Naruto pay.

Naruto was following his Neechan as they traveled through the village, they had stopped to help Teuchi take a few important things with them. Naruto looked at the massive fence they were walking next to, Anko joked about the things living in the forest but for some reason he couldn't feel she was joking. Next to a shack was an underground passage way, they traveled for an hour before Ibiki pushed a door opened. Naruto looked in awe at the size of the building they were at.

" Where are we Neechan?" Naruto asked as he went to see outside a window, all he could see was massive trees.

" This is a special place for Konoha, for certain reasons we can't tell you where it is. But you will see it from outside soon. Every vacation we will come hear to train you and spend some quality time together." Anko said with a smile.

" Take a room and then go down this way to the main hallway, this way leads to the bathrooms and showers." Ibiki said as his fingers pointed to different directions.

" When were done unpacking we can go to the mess hall and help Ossan and Ayame set up the kitchen." Anko said making Teuchi upset.

It was an hour until Naruto had finished putting everything up Ibiki had came up with the idea that if Naruto did all the manual labor it would help him grow stronger. Teuchi would tell him where he wanted everything. Naruto was in the biggest room he had ever seen besides Kyuubi's cage inside it was was a large statue making a seal. Naruto studied the area he was in since it seemed familiar to him.

" Since it's almost time for dinner and then we need to get to sleep, how about a quick spar between Naruto and Kurenai." Anko said as Naruto looked at the kind woman.

" Come now Anko I can't fight a kid." Kurenai said upsetting Naruto since he had gotten into a defensive stance.

" Actually you can, your taijutsu is terrible only reason you do so well is all the Genjutsus you cast on your opponent but here is somebody that Genjutsu is almost useless on." Anko said with a smirk making Kurenai confused.

**" You can thank me for that."** Kyuubi said with pride the fox had blasted all Genjutsus away from Naruto when he saw in one vision clip that they had been used to help Naruto fail a written exam.

" That isn't possible." Kurenai said as she studied the blond.

" Why don't you find out?" Anko said with a smirk as Ibiki and her jumped to the top railing to see the fight.

" Naruto take of your gauntlets since we are not trying to hurt each other." Ibiki said getting a nod from the blond.

Kurenai had wanted to plead with her friend when said friend shouted begin, Kurenai jumped back when Naruto tried to do a leg sweep.

" Your right their taijutsu is crap." Ibiki said as he saw the sloppy fighting from Kurenai and Naruto.

" Naruto was sabotage and Kurenai had stopped relying on it, once she sees her flaw it should help her reach Jounin status." Anko said as Kurenai threw a punch and Naruto blocked it before trying to make an uppercut connect with Kurenai's chin.

" He has good eyes, look at how he catches her blind spots. But she is still better trained." Ibiki said as Naruto was kicked out of mid air. The blond quickly rolled to his feet and waited for Kurenai to make another move they were ready to charge each other again except that Ayame had called them for dinner. Kurenai and Naruto turned with a tired look before Anko jumped down laughing to them.

" See I told you the spar would help." Anko said as Ibiki appeared next to Naruto.

" Both of you are lacking but it is only little things that will be easy to fix." Ibiki said as they went to eat.

" We're going to stay here all Christmas Break, Naruto needs training with real guidance and Kurenai needs someone to spar with. Everyday after a meal we will pair up and have light spars. Then an hour of training and then an hour to rest." Anko said as everyone looked at her.

" Can we afford to keep the stand closed for so long?" Ayame asked her father.

" The Hokage is paying me to provide the meals for this special training trip." Teuchi said with a smile.

" The last hours before going to sleep I will educate Naruto in the things I see he needs help with." Ibiki said making the blond pale. He had gone through a few tutoring sections with the Captain of the Interrogation squad but the man still made his skin crawl and be more tire than he thought possible. Plus the guy seemed to know every like thing he was thinking.

" Early morning before breakfast I will take you and help with your new taijutsu." Anko said making Naruto eyes grow.

" Is it ready?" Naruto asked with excitement.

" I had to pull a few favors to have this done." Anko said as she unsealed a large scroll. The people watching couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of time it took to make this.

_' Thanks Gai for looking in that Taijutsu library of yours and making this copy for me.' _Anko thought as she saw the happy look on Naruto.

" This is a very complicated style which centers on blocking, you need to be able to always stay in the face of your opponents and never let him get more than three meters from you. The better you get the longer your reach will become. My friend said that this style belonged to a clan of wind users but they died out before the great war. He found it in an antic store while doing a mission. Lets just hope you can make it work." Anko said as she handed the big scroll to Naruto.

" When your done eating you can study up on the scroll?" Ibiki said making Naruto agree in excitement.

**" And I know the perfect way for you to master that?"** Kyuubi said with a smirk.

Naruto had read the long opening introduction of his style but had no idea what it meant.

" Confused?" Anko said as she was standing over the sitting Naruto.

" Huh yeah." Naruto said with an embarrassed look.

" My friends guessed as much he told me that to use it you need to be able to feel your enemies around you but we can't figure how they did it." Anko said as she looked over the blonds shoulder.

" One thing we do know is that they got a lot of exercises to improve wind control. It says I can't learn a new form until I master certain controls." Naruto said making Anko nod.

" We'll first thing first is that you need to get use to the beginner style which would be the same style a clan child will learn in the academy. So lets practice getting your stance right." Anko worked with the blond for three hours before breakfast was ready, Naruto had no idea his Neechan could tell the difference from the drawing and the way he was standing. They had gotten Naruto to throw a few punches but Anko had to stop him and remind him on the way that he need to keep his fist, elbow, shoulder, and wrist. Naruto however was excited that someone was helping him especially when Anko Neechan and Kurenai, who appeared later, gave him praise when he got it right. Naruto had a big breakfast before he learned his first opponent was going to be Ibiki.

" Your going to stay in your new style I want you to get as familiar with it as possible." Anko said with a smile.

_' Now I have to find a way to make you strong enough to use it properly, that shouldn't take long.' _Anko thought as Ibiki threw the twin dragon claw glove at Naruto.

" I'm not scared to get hurt, when we train I want you to go all out it will be the only way for you to adapt to a person with my personality." Ibiki said as Naruto looked at Anko the woman just nodded and Naruto placed his gloves on.

" Try not to kill each other." Anko said as she looked at Kurenai. Ayame felt excited since she got to start everything.

Naruto waited till Ibiki got close and attempted to throw a left hook but the older man caught his hit, Naruto quickly trusted his right fist and Ibiki moved back before doing a roundhouse on Naruto.

_' He didn't get far enough to get in sync with his new style.'_ Ibiki thought as Naruto skidded on the ground. The blond slowed to a stop after using his right clawed glove as an anchor.

_' This is more like it, the boy become stronger and smarter once his adrenaline starts pumping, that makes him extremely dangerous on the battlefield.' _Ibiki thought as Naruto waited for him to charge again.

_' I wonder how long it will be till he learns the offensive stances for his style.' _Ibiki thought since it is hard for him to analyze an opponent when they wait for him to move.

Anko had a smirk on her face after throwing Kurenai into the air. Naruto had started to understand the basics of his new taijutsu.

{Flashback}

Anko was walking towards the training ground of the green beast. The man had left a message at her job saying the project was done. She saw the green beast doing his inhuman work out, she had no idea why the man pushed himself to such an extreme way.

" Ah Anko its good to see you." The man said with a smile, Anko wanted to shiver from the way this guy creped her out but reminded herself that Naruto needed his help.

" Same here so I got your message." Anko said as she stayed a safe distance from the man.

" Yes here you go." Gai said as he ran towards a large scroll that had been put next to a tree.

" Are you sure you want to give this to the boy?" Anko asked.

" Don't worry Anko it is a copy the original is still at my house." Gai said as Anko studied him.

" Everything is exactly the same?" Anko asked as Gai gave her a big smile.

" Yes but I just added some helpful hints to make things easier for him, now one thing I worry about is that this focus of hardening skills." Gai said making Anko confused.

" Hardening skills are exercises that allows a person's body to take hits that would normally shatter bone. From what I read this style is completely defensive as though the whole idea is to wear out your opponent. However it has a standing style I have never seen before, I can't wait to see it in action." Gai said before going into a youthful speech.

" Can't you use it?" Anko asked.

" No my body is too old to adapt to this style, the Goken requires powerful kicks and punches, which is the same as the Guardian style but the strikes is something I can't do. It takes patience of a level that can't be reached if your are the slightest bit impatient. The boy will need master level concentration to lure in his opponents at the last moment. While it is weaker in physical strength to my Goken it is stronger in speed. While the Goken you swing to shatter your opponent the Guardian you disarm them." Gai said making Anko confused.

" There is eight points in the human body that can be reached from multiple spots, you hit those points and the person is down for the count. The Goken you just beat your opponent silly till they can't take anymore." Gai said making Anko nod.

" So its like hitting acupuncture points?' Anko asked making Gai shake his head saying no.

" These are considered life points from what I read and had the hospital look into, these are flaws in the human body. Flaws that will do great damage, but I tried hitting a few of them on my last mission and it didn't work. Reading over it again I did something wrong I got it right the other day by using a clone. He was out, not dead but out on the ground as if his whole body just broke. From the looks of it the damage done could be near lethal or cause the body a long time to repair. I would only recommend to use those points when he is in a life or death situation." Gai said getting a nod and a thank you from Anko.

" I promise to set you up with someone." Anko said making the green beast blush.

Naruto had been sent flying by Ibiki, the blond tried to land on his feet but Ibiki appeared beneath him a threw a punch. Naruto quickly batted the hit to the side before thrusting his right fist towards the Jounin. Anko's eyes grew since Naruto had done the move with such ease, Ibiki had been caught off guard since his punch should have connected. Kurenai looked with awe since the young blond had gotten close to delivering a lethal blow. Ibiki had jumped back when a light puncture wound on his chest began to leak out blood.

_' I was right... he is learning to time his hit more, he isn't as reckless as when we first started.' _Ibiki thought as he used a healing jutsu on himself.

_' I wish I could do that.' _Naruto thought as the pain started leaving his body.

" **I got you covered just make sure you don't add more to my work."** Kyuubi said as it manipulated Naruto's chakra to stimulate his body to heal. Ibiki continued his jutsu and waited to see how the blond was going to capitalize. He remembered a session they had earlier the month and how he had able to faint Naruto into charging. However the blond now was still as if waiting for a certain signal.

_' Is he waiting for Ibiki to heal?' _Anko and Kurenai thought as they stopped their fight to look at the blond. Suddenly Naruto charged Ibiki making the man drop his jutsu to parry the claws with a kunai when Naruto suddenly twisted his wrist and made the blades capture the kunai in between each blade. Ibiki cursed himself as he let his weapon go, the claw had almost cut into his forearm.

" He's getting better with his gloves." Anko said with a smile.

" It won't be long till he masters them." Kurenai said she stood next to her friend she let out a light scream as Anko swept her feet.

" Never let your guard down." Anko said as she tried to do an ax kick on her friend.

Ibiki launched two Kunai both were deflected by the clawed glove, Naruto prepared a slash that made Ibiki jump to the air. Naruto followed and threw four punches all blocked by Ibiki, the blond was Kicked away before he could make his claw connect on the raising limb.

_' If he had been faster or I was slower I would have felt a lot of pain... Anko was right on picking him.' _Ibiki thought with a smile.

" Your doing good Naruto, next I will use low level jutsus instead of taijutsu." Ibiki said making Kurenai eye's grow. Anko silenced her friend before she could interfere.

"I trust Ibiki with my life he won't put Naruto in unnecessary danger." Anko said as Naruto tried his hardest to dodge small balls of fire one had almost connect with Naruto but he smacked it away with the clawed glove. Anko had large eyes as she saw Naruto take a hit but only for it to give him a small opportunity. Naruto looked like he was ready to puncture Ibiki with the red hot blades but instead of making a swing with them he suddenly slide hoping to knock Ibiki's legs from under him.

" Good strategy for someone of a lower level!" Ibiki said as he jumped up.

" Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto yelled as a blast of wind came out of his mouth. Ibiki was pushed back but landed on a crouched position on the roof.

_' More control on this jutsu and it could have done serious damage.' _Ibiki thought as he felt small cuts on his body. Naruto couldn't celebrate his lucky hit because a big ball of fire was sent in his direction. Naruto rolled away but the explosion made him unstable. Ibiki appeared in front of him and used an uppercut to send the blond flying.

_' What the hell? That fire Jutsu just blasted right through my attack.' _Naruto thought as he hit the ground.

" **Sorry to break it to you kit but wind is weak agaisnt fire." **Kyuubi said making the blond jump back.

" You did good, but there is still much for you to learn." Ibiki said as he started to make seals.

" This is going to be a pain in the ass break." Naruto said making the adults near him laugh.

Ino was hating her Christmas Break, it had been almost two weeks and the blond had yet to show up. She had even gone as far as to the little stand she knew he loved to eat at but the dumb place was closed. So Ino found herself two days before Christmas alone in the street, she had really wanted to be like the dozen of couples around her and be walking with her sweetheart. Even though she feared that he wasn't going to accept her, after all it is hard to forgive someone if they put you through the hell she did with him. That was the reason she tried so hard to find him, she had decided that she wanted to start the new year fresh. No longer would she allow others to try and lead her life. She paused and hid at a corner.

" Thanks Ibiki Onichan, with Neechan drunk I have no idea how I was going to carry all of this." Ino could hear Naruto's voice.

" Its kind of our fault that the food ran out." The tall man standing next to Naruto said with a laugh.

" Besides we lost that bet and have to collect everyone's gift for the party." Ibiki said making Naruto mad.

" I still think they cheated." Naruto said making Ibiki laugh.

" They did." Ibiki said as Naruto turned to head to the direction they were staying.

"Where are you going?" Ibiki asked as Naruto froze in his spot.

" To make them help its not fair they get to sit on their butts while we do all the work." Naruto said making Ibiki make a serious face.

" Life isn't fair, there will be many times in your life where people will "cheat" as a man you need to find a way to beat the odds. Plus as men we can't let girls and Ossan carry this heavy stuff, lets go Ayame promised us a warm cup of coco when we got back." Ibiki said as they turned to finish their task.

" Hey Ibiki Onichan, whats hot coco?" Naruto asked making the man next to him shake his head in disbelief.

" Party I wonder if my dad knows something about it?" Ino thought as she hurried home, she couldn't confess her love with that creepy guy there.

Sakura was more confused than before she had run into Ino twice and her rival had asked if she had seen Naruto. The worst part as that Ino seemed depressed when she said no.

_' What is Ino-pig thinking asking for that idiot?' _Sakura thought as she stopped and heard some noise ahead of her, there was a shinobi store opened even though everything closed early because of the holiday. Except the ANBU office and the supermarket whose owner didn't believe in Christmas but money. Wanting to see what they sold since she had lost track of Sasuke she hurried to the store.

" You could have waited until after we got back from vacation." Sakura heard Naruto's voice come from inside.

" You got something against the man?" A guy she didn't recognized asked.

" Koushi? No he is really cool. Why do you ask?" Naruto answered

" Because I'm sure Anko told you to get these as soon as possible and if she found out Koushi let you leave with out taking them she would skin him alive." Ibiki said before Koushi and him started laughing. Sakura sneaked to the window to see who the blond was with, She almost screeched after getting a good look on the tall guy. Her eyes grew as one guy came out of the back with two boxes.

" This is everything?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah Anko doubled your order which is why it took a little longer than usual." Koushi said.

" That was rather nice of her to pay for Naruto to get additional gear." Ibiki said making Koushi stare at him.

" She didn't pay just doubled the order." Koushi said making Sakura and Naruto's mouth drop.

" That sounds like something she might do..." Ibiki said as Naruto paid for his new weapons.

" Naruto make sure to get this." Ibiki said as he brought a high quality sharpening kit.

" I can assure you that my work is top class." Koushi said while staring at Ibiki.

" I know but his gloves have taken a beating, he's been needing to put more effort to make them work." Ibiki said getting a nod from Koushi

" Makes sense since he has had them for a little over two months. Hey Naruto I got a new shipment in the other day." Koushi said as he lead the blond to the jutsu scrolls.

" These are some really good Genjutsu scrolls." Koushi said with a smile it soon left when Naruto had a sad look.

" I can't use Genjutsu." Naruto said making the store owner and Sakura confused.

" He overloads them." Ibiki said getting a nod from Koushi.

" Sorry I haven't gotten any new wind ones you bought all the ones in your level." Koushi said as Naruto became depressed.

" Naruto why don't you get this?" Ibiki said as he pointed at seals.

" I have seals." Naruto said in a normal tone.

" Yeah but your gloves don't remember the burn mark you got during our fight?" Ibiki said making the blonds eyes grow.

" Your right I better get two of each that Neechan got for me." Naruto said as Koushi started to get the seals since Naruto had forgotten which one he needed.

" You might want to double it since your arm guards are your last line of defense." Ibiki said as Naruto nodded his head.

" Lets go, if we keep Anko waiting any longer its the pit for us." Ibiki said making Naruto let out a long gulp. The blond paid for his stuff and rushed to the temporary training ground.

" That jerk didn't even notice me." Sakura yelled in her room.

She had wanted to know what Naruto was talking about to those two guys, seals, gloves, arm guards. The knucklehead never showed signs of having things like that.

" Sakura honey its for you." Sakumo said from the first floor as Sakura grumbled towards the phone.

" Hello?" Sakura said in her upset tone.

" Hey Sakura its me." Sakura's eyes grew as she heard Ino's voice.

" What are you doing calling my house pig?" Sakura said as she felt her day get worse.

" I have something important to tell you about, do you think you can meet me at the academy?" Ino said sounding a little uneasy.

" Why should I go?" Sakura said in a doubtful voice.

" Because if you do I'll promise to stay away from Sasuke for a month." Ino said hating the way she spoke.

" Fine but this better not be a trick... Mom I'm going out again." Sakura yelled as she hanged up the phone.

" Make sure to pick some toilet paper your father has the runs." Sakura's mom said making Sakura feel sick.

" Yeah mom..." Sakura responded as she bolted out of the house.

_' Maybe I can get Ino to let me stay at her house?' _Sakura thought as she head to the academy.

Ino hoped that telling Sakura about her new feelings it would allow them to patch things up. She missed her old friend since all the girls their age were stuck up. It wasn't soon that Ino saw Sakura walk through the academy walls, Ino called to her and Sakura made her way to the lone swing. She wonder what her rival was doing sitting in the cold alone.

" So what do you want?" Sakura asked as Ino tried to find the best way to express her feelings.

" I...I... I don't like Sasuke anymore... I want to be with Naruto!" Ino screamed making her friend jump back in shock.

Sakura was frozen she didn't know what to say but a voice in her head told her that her friend was lying.

" You lie, you want to trick me, and use that Baka to get Sasuke." Sakura said making Ino's eyes grow in shock and rage, that fire in her soon calmed down. She began to think if the damage they did to each other was so much that it couldn't be healed.

" I'm not lying, you might not remember but there was a time we played with Naruto, during those few days I had a lot of fun. Naruto isn't the strongest or the smartest but he has his own way of doing things, I've seen it over and over again plus Shika and Choji told me a lot of stories." Ino said as Sakura looked at the light blush growing on her rival's face.

" Why not Kiba he is almost the same as Naruto?" Sakura asked making Ino have a look of disgust.

" He isn't Naruto, Kiba is jerk when he beats someone Naruto would help the person but they won't accept it... plus Kiba smells like dog." Ino said making Sakura laugh, she couldn't deny that the Inuzuka heir smelled of dog.

" I don't like it, if it had been anyone but Naruto I could believe you even support you but that monster doesn't deserve love. Just forget about him and find somebody else before something bad happens to you." Sakura said in a worried tone.

" Thanks for worrying but I got Shika and Choji's support plus no one will try anything since I'm a clan child. My Mom and Dad don't know about my feelings ... well they know but aren't supportive." Ino said as Sakura let out a sigh.

" See what I mean if you go after him they might disown you." Sakura said as she got closer to her friend.

" I don't care, Naruto is going to need help restoring his clan." Ino said making Sakura blush.

" Naruto doesn't have a clan." Sakura said making Ino look at her as if she had grown a new head.

" Then why is he in our class, only clan members can be in our class?" Ino said making Sakura's eyes grow, she hadn't thought about that.

" I've looked into the Konoha library hoping to find something about the Uzumakis all I found was that they were a clan from Uzu. They died out during the great war, Uzu had been allies to Konoha and allowed their country to be used as a battlefield." Ino said as she stood up.

" Your really serious about this?" Sakura said as her rival smiled.

" I am. Naruto is special to me, always had been but I was too scared to do anything. I want to start right, now that I'm close to becoming an adult, which is why I need to find Naruto and ask for his forgiveness and why I want us to be friends again." Ino said making the pink hair girl step back in shock.

" I know I said some really stupid things but it was all because I got pressured into trying to win Sasuke. My mom made me do it and at some point I started to become the girl she wanted but it wasn't who I was. I never wanted to fight with you, much less make fun of your forehead. I'm sorry Sakura for everything I hope we can be friends one day." Ino said before turning to leave, the pink haired Kunochi in training couldn't believe the things she learned that night.

Christmas Eve came to Konoha and the Shinobi populace was excited since it was time for their private party, a day where they can relax and be normal for one day. Ino was excited since today was going to be the night she would be allowed to speak with Naruto, she had worn a long formal purple dress and allowed her hair down. Her parents believed she really looked like a princess. Choji and Shika were at her side for support since she looked like her confidence was disappearing the closer they got to the party. Ino feared that Naruto won't reject her but that he might hate her for the things she did. Before coming to the party she had discuss these feelings with her brother figures they had assured her that it wouldn't happen. Telling her how Naruto was able to over look things, especially since he would be distracted by how pretty she looked. Sakura as always had somehow been able to meet up with her at the same time. It would have been awkward but Sakura's parents were excited about going to the party for the first time. Sakura studied her former rival and ... new friend... she wasn't sure if they could be that yet. However Ino's fidgeting and blush reminded her of the Hyuuga heir. As the four families prepared to come in the doors flew open with a Chunins body.

" Neechan stop it." Naruto yelled before he caught the blood hungry Anko from behind.

" You guys make me sick." Ibiki said as he looked towards the inside of the party.

" Let me go Naruto I'm going to kill him." Anko yelled as the blond hardened his hold on her.

" Anko enough we weren't planning to stay here long. Naruto knew this was going to happen which is why he didn't want to come." Ibiki said as the purple haired Jounin calmed down.

" It isn't fair." Anko said with a sad face.

" I don't want to be in their stuck up party anyways , I want to spend the night with family and friends... besides their food sucks compared to Ossan's." Naruto said with a smile, Ino blushed at the handsome way that the blond looked while calming the aggressive woman. As Naruto led Anko away Ibiki turned to the man that was getting off the floor.

" Naruto might spare your life but we are going to exchange words..." Ibiki said making the man pale as he walked to catch up to the blond and purple haired woman. The academy students watched in fascination as the large crowd that had gathered looked ready to faint from horror. Ino soon had her world come crashing down as her mind processed that Naruto wasn't going to be at the party.

" What's going on here?" The Hokage's voice came from the back of the large crowd.

" Hokage-sama the demon boy had dared to show his face here." A Chuunin said as similar words came from the crowd.

" Naruto isn't a demon. He is a kind and wonderful little boy. If you can't see that them I don't want to be here either." Kurenai said as she ran to party with her friends. The black haired beauty had been pulled aside during the party so she had not seen what exactly happened but she had heard Anko scream. The Hokage had a light smile that three of his shinobi had made a place for the blond in their heart the smile soon vanished as he looked that the Chunin that was being helped up had blood on his suit.

" Did Naruto hurt you?" The Hokage asked as the men next to the Chunin quickly left his side.

" That guy stabbed Naruto with one of the steak knives." Hinata said with a light whisper, but Ino noticed her stuttering had disappeared.

" Is this true?" The Hokage asked as Hinata let out a eek and hid behind her father. Hiashi blushed at how his daughter had lost the little confidence she gained.

" Uzumaki-san had gone to the rest room, this man had used the opportunity to blind side the blond as he came out. Ibiki saw what the guy had done, and when Anko found out she seek vengeance but something disturbed me... as the blade was in Uzumaki-san's body the boy told the Chunin and I quote..." This is not enough to beat me."... I wonder what he would have done if Anko and Ibiki hadn't interfered. " Hiashi said since his clan were a part of the council they were allowed special privileges his for the party which was being a safe distance from the bathroom.

" Have this man arrested, it will be interesting to see how Anko and Ibiki obtain the information I will need." The Hokage said making the people around him pale.

" Father where are you going?" A man that had a cigarette in his mouth asked as the village leader walked in the direction that Naruto had gone to.

" Naruto left without his gift I was so excited that he was going to come to a public celebration. It would have been his first one." The Hokage said before waving off a group of ANBU that had wanted to follow their leader.

" I will return after I drop it off." The Hokage said as he got farther away.

Ino had her life drained out as she sat during the whole party, Shika and Choji sat next to her to prevent anyone from asking her to dance. Sakura had gone towards the direction that Sasuke was but after thirty minutes of seeing he was ignoring everyone she made her way to the table her family was given. The pink haired girl looked at Ino and could see she was in pain.

_' Does she really like him that much?' _Sakura thought as she sat next to Ino. Choji had stood up to get another serving of food.

" How you holding out?" Sakura asked making Ino look up.

" I'll manage but..." Ino said while looking down and wiping some tears from her eyes.

" Were you planning on using that old legend?" Sakura asked with a teasing voice.

Ino blushed and stuttered as she tried to defend herself.

" I thought so... to be honest I had wanted to try the same thing but as you can see it is not going to happen." Sakura said as Ino and her looked towards the table reserved for Sasuke, Sakura let out a sigh of defeat as Ino giggled.

" I'm glad I gave up that hunt." Ino said feeling better. Her mother seeing that her daughter had calmed down decided to ask the one things that had been bothering her.

" Ino darling... where you planning on fulfilling that legend with Naruto?" Ino's mom asked making the young Yamanaka look at her with wide eyes.

" Its okay at first I thought it was a faze or that you had lost your mind but I can see how things are and you got better. You made up with Sakura and you smile more." Ino's mom said with a caring voice.

" Plus there is something that has been bothering me." Ino's mom said as Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru, the girls around him had forgotten he existed, looked at her.

" Why does the Hokage have such a good relationship with Naruto. I know Naruto isn't well like but there really isn't a reason on why the little trouble maker would be a friend of such powerful person. Plus Hiashi spoke about Naruto with respect, which something the Hyuuga do not give away." Ino's mom said making the academy students think.

" I don't know Mom but Naruto is special." Ino said making her mom nod.

" I think you're right and I have a good idea on who might tell us why." Ino's mom said as Ino's dad, uncles, and aunts came back to table with food, Choji was filling up a second plate.

It was new years and Ino had not been able to fulfill her wish she had not been able to say one word to her crush. However she had befriend Sakura again and the two were like before they fought for Sasuke.

" Ino stop daydreaming about Naruto." Sakura said making Shikamaru and Choji laugh.

" Be quite forehead, at least I got a chance with my crush." Ino said in her old tone some things were hard to break.

" Atleast Sasuke-kun is handsome unlike your crush pig." Sakura countered and both girls soon smiled.

" Keep your finger crossed he might show up." Choji said as Shika just nod his support.

" Thanks." Ino said as she began to scan the area.

" Ino honey." Ino's mom called from a stand.

" What is it mom?" Ino said as she made her way with her friends.

" I got some bad news, it seems Naruto already came here. Remember that loud ring we hear every year?" Ino's mom said making the children nod their head.

" You mean the one to wake us up to get ready for the festival?" Ino asked.

" Yeah it seems that it isn't made to wake us up. This nice man told me that a blond haired boy has been coming her for the last ten years with an older gentleman and they ring the bell." Ino's mom said making hope leave her daughters face.

" Its true the little guy is probably one of our top customers he helps us stay on our toes because of his bottomless stomach and the way he can win prizes. Every year he tells us how to make things better." The man said with a proud look.

" Is that why its harder to get prizes?" Shikamaru asked.

" I thought they made it harder because this is a Shinobi village?" Choji asked.

" No just this place, all the other festivals we go to use the standard gear. He sure has made it easier for us to make money." The man said remembering how the proud Shinobi would throw money at them to win just once.

" I'm sorry sweat heart." Ino's mom said as she looked at the pain on her daughter's face.

" Something wrong? Oh I know he is your boyfriend and your going through a rough patch." The man said with a smile.

" I wish." Ino said as she turned to leave.

" Why don't you go ring the bell and make a wish after that come back here and I'll tell you a little secret." The man said making the academy students and Ino's mom look at the man.

" Don't worry it wont be anything unappropriated." The man said as Ino went to enjoy the festival with her friends. After getting a descent fortune telling she went and rang the bell the platinum blond wished to be given more opportunities to just be near Naruto. Remembering the words of the gold fish stand man Ino lead her friends back to the place they had meet her mom.

" Its good to see you are back little lady. Now I'm sure your still brooding on how the knucklehead got away from you." The man said making Ino nod with a blush.

" Well I'll have you know I know where to find him on this day." The man said with pride.

" Hey mister why is it that you guys allow Naruto to be here?" Choji asked remembering how the blond had been treated at the Christmas party.

" Don't know what your talking about, but it might have something to do with the fact that we don't stay here. We are simple and poor people so we have to leave before night comes to village. By then everyone is at home living their lives however there is one thing I notice before I leave." The man said pointing at the Hokage faces.

" I noticed it the first time the knucklehead had won at my stand, the brat sits on the top of the fourth face. Not sure why but he spends the whole day there just sitting and looking towards the village. Here take a look for yourself." The man said as he handed Ino a telescope. Ino took it with caution before using it, she jumped for joy when she saw the golden blond hair. She was upset that the instrument wasn't good enough to get a good look at her crush.

" He's a good kid and I don't like that he is a loner, why don't you go get him?" The man said with a smile as Ino hurried to leave the festival.

" Ino wait." Shikamaru said making the platinum hair blond turn.

" You aren't dress to get up there." Shikamaru said as Ino looked down at the pretty and expensive Kimono her dad had bought.

Two hours later Ino and her friends found themselves at the side of the Hokage Monument.

" Naruto brought us once here when we ran away from Iruka-sensei." Choji said as he moved a bush from a large hole in the fence surrounding the mountain woods.

" Naruto said he found this path a long time ago but after hearing that guys story I think Naruto made it. Its Troublesome but you won't find a better place to clear your head in the village." Shikamaru said as he took point.

As they forced their way through the painful forest, they wonder how Naruto made his way through. Every year Naruto would come to the top of the mountain to let out the pain he had accumulated over the year. This time the blond cried tears of joy. He couldn't contain his happiness and was talking to the former Hokages as if they were there with him. Kyuubi felt a bit of joy for his vessel but decided to keep silent about it. After releasing joy Naruto fell to his back and took a deep breathe.

" **It feels different not crying your eyes out because of what this village has done to you."**Kyuubi said making the blond laugh

" Yeah and its funny to think most of it happen because of a stupid fox." Naruto said making Kyuubi laugh.

**" I'm the demon king impossible is not in my dictionary."** Kyuubi said before he and Naruto laughed again.

" **Looks like you now have a real reason to protect this village." **Kyuubi said as Naruto sat up.

" Yeah your right." Naruto said with a smile.

" **Kit I got something to show you it was in your vision." **Kyuubi said with a serious voice.

Naruto knew when the fox was serious he needed to be too. Last time he did it Naruto had gotten a glimpse of seeing the Hokage's funeral.

" **There is another like you." **Kyuubi said making Naruto eyes grow. The fox had started to show small clips of a red haired boy, Naruto felt sick when the guy had his body covered by sand. Naruto's vision finished with the red head watching over him as he recovered from what seem a powerful battle.

" **Not sure how you did but you befriend him. I'll work for the next month in recovering and fixings these memories. You on the other hand need to make sure this boy is saved. From the indication in his eyes the boy is under his demon's control. If we can meet him I can make his demon release its hold. You just have to take care of the rest."** Kyuubi said getting a nod from Naruto.

" How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

**" I don't know wright a letter or something."** Kyuubi said making Naruto confuse but the blond got an idea. The fox stopped its link with the blond when he noticed some noise around them. Naruto watched with confusion as Shikamaru's then Choji's head pop out of the bushes.

" What are you going doing here?" Naruto asked as the guys he hanged out with fell to the floor from exhaustion.

" We were looking for you Baka." Sakura said as she took big breathes, Ino soon appeared behind her.

" Naruto... how did you get up here?" Ino asked when she noticed the blond had the empty food holders from the festival and was still in traditional clothing.

" Its a secret." Naruto said with a smile that made the four tired faces upset.

Ino wanted to hit her fellow blond but those feelings soon left as she noticed how handsome Naruto looked in his kimono.

" You here to enjoy the view?" Naruto asked before cleaning up the mess he made.

" I just said we were looking for you." Sakura said with a tick mark on her forehead.

Naruto just stared at his former crush before saying okay and turning to them.

" What for?" Naruto asked making three people turn to Ino.

" Just wanted to see how you were doing after the thing at the Christmas Party." Ino said as her heart beat a thousand times a minute.

" Okay, but I don't see how its your concern." Naruto said making Ino feel bad.

" We were worried about our friend. No reason for you to be so defensive." Shikamaru said making Naruto look at him.

" Friend... last time I checked I didn't have friends." Naruto said making the people around him look in shock.

" We are friends. What made you think other wise?" Choji said with a look of pain.

" You were only using me as a way to get out of class without getting in trouble. Don't think I didn't know you guys blamed me for skipping, I got chewed out quite nicely by the council because of my " friends" and to tell you the truth I expected it." Naruto said as the two guys wonder what he was talking about.

_**' This is not good. Now that Naruto can defend himself he doesn't trust other his own age, it must because of Ibiki's influence, but I can't allow him to see the clips about his future friends... if they are destined to become important to him it will happen one way or another.'**_ Kyuubi thought as he saw the four academy students try to get the blond to let his emotional barrier down.

" Look its a new year and I rather not spend it arguing with you four." Naruto said in a cold voice. It soon left as sound came from behind him.

" Naruto say good bye to your friends." Anko said as she saw the blond standing with the four kids.

" Hai Neechan. How did you know where I was?" Naruto asked making the four he had been talking to confused.

" The Hokage told us where to find you lets go or you're going to miss dinner." Ibiki said as Naruto rushed ahead of them.

" You guys should go home soon its getting late." Anko said as she went to follow the blond blur.

" He's just like Sasuke." Sakura said remembering the cold eyes she saw just a few moments ago.

" No probably worse, I know we didn't ever blame Naruto for skipping it must have been Kiba." Shikamaru said making Ino mad..

" I'm going to talk to that jerk and give him a piece of my mind." Ino said as she prepared to storm off.

" No. Naruto isn't trusting anyone for a lot of reasons. Hurting Kiba won't change that, all we can do is hope he opens up one day." Shikamaru said as lead everyone home.

The winter break had ended and Naruto got ready for the Genin exam that was going to change his life. The blond did everything exactly the same as his visions and soon the Genin exam were here. Ino was confused since the Naruto she had learned to love had vanished just as fast as he came. Unknown to her the blond was doing more serious training in his free time. Ino wanted to talk to Naruto and see what was wrong but love isn't easy, she had been known as the most confident and lovely Kunochi but Naruto took that away. Especially with the cold words he had given them on new years. Ino got flicked on the head by Sakura.

" What are you doing pig?" Sakura said with a look of disappointment.

" Nothing." Ino said with a blush.

" Nothing my ass go talk to him." Sakura ordered.

" I can't you know what he said that day." Ino said before she was flicked again.

" That's because you messed up, Naruto doesn't want pity he must have figured that was what we were there to do. That Baka." Sakura said as she saw the blond acting a fool.

" What do I do?" Ino said with a sad voice.

" Shikamaru thinks that because of us seeing him on new years the idiot went back to acting like before we meet his Neechan. He even went back to wearing the jump suit." Sakura said before her and Ino's body shivered in disgust.

" I don't know but it might be because his Neechan got in trouble because what happened on Christmas. My mom heard a lot of rumors and she was demoted to a limited Jounin. Atleast that is the information my mom had gotten." Sakura said making Ino look at Naruto. The blond had been sent flying by Sasuke.

" Thanks for everything... how's things with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked making Sakura blush.

" After Shika pointed out that Naruto was the same as Sasuke I decided to step back and see what I can do to be different. Besides that I have no idea what I should do." Sakura said with a tired voice, Ino gave a light laugh.

" Good luck but don't think you can give up and go after my Naruto." Ino said with a smirk.

" Oh you think because you claimed him that you can keep him to yourself? I got a glimpse of the real Naruto and he is a bit to my fancy ... but I don't want to fight again." Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out Ino had almost had a heart attack from Sakura's word until she was reassured.

" Sasuke-kun!" The fan club scream as Sasuke smashed into a tree.

" Never talk bad about my family." Naruto said as his hidden personality appeared. It was soon replaced by the blond that jumped around singing his first victory agaisnt the Uchiha heir.

" What just happened?" Ino and Sakura asked with a confused face as Iruka and Mizuki rushed to help the unconscious raven haired boy.

" Sasuke crossed the line." Shikamaru said.

" He called Naruto's sister a whore and look where it left him." Choji said as class was canceled until a medic team came to help Sasuke. After medics had collected Sasuke a team of ANBU took Naruto to the council. Ino felt bad because her crushed shouldn't had needed to explain himself, they had insulted his family it was only fair he did something about it. She would have too if Sasuke had said something about Shika and Choji.

A month later Naruto returned to school he had lost a bit of his blond wild spark. However Ino could still see the man she loved hiding behind that ignorant mask. She found out from her father that Naruto had challenged the council to do their worse. It had taken a month for the Hokage to find out that Naruto suddenly vanished. Ino remembered that night as her father came completely drunk from the emergency meeting. She had hid in her room from the way that her dad was cursing and breaking things. But the platinum blond made sure to listen to every slurring word. The part that had most caught her attention was when her father broke down and cried calling the village the breeding ground for hypocrites. Ino's mom had tried to find out what he meant but all her father said was that he must be rolling in his grave and awaiting the chance to return for revenge.

Sasuke had become more violent to Naruto challenging the blond to constant fights, the raven haired finally stopped after the tenth fight the golden blond lost to him. Ino wanted Naruto to stop acting the fool and put Sasuke in his place but she didn't dare do anything. The day of the Genin exams came and to her surprise and that of her friends Naruto had failed. When Anko and Ibiki heard the news from Iruka they rushed off to find out what was going inside the blonds mind. The two seemed so certain that Naruto would have aced the exam. Kyuubi watched as his vessel expertly made his way through the Hokage's home. Seeing the vision had allowed Naruto to expect things which allowed the blond to spend more time to find another scroll that might benefit, he found nothing since everything belonged to the old man. Naruto quickly hurried to the spot where Mizuki was to find him. Naruto found one thing that he and Kyuubi found very interesting. The touching scene of Iruka protecting the emotionally wrecked Naruto played out again. But this time Naruto made sure that the man paid for hurting Iruka-sensei. Anko introduced him into the world of poisons since it was one of her most playful hobbies, this was something he found disturbing. She had explained that poisons that kill the opponent in little time was no fun unless you were doing an assassination. She also explained on the number of Shinobi that had killed themselves because they had been hit with their own weapon. Instead she helped Naruto invent a new poison that would slowly destroy their opponent but not too slow that it could kill them after they killed the creator. Naruto had one of the shadow clones inject the poison into Mizuki's blood stream. He would wait months later to hear his results. The tiny amount he injected would half kill the man before signs started to show up. Naruto had his first bowl of ramen with Iruka and obtained his headband from the man. Kyuubi was glad the man had accepted him, Ibiki was caring but could never fill the void that Iruka could.

Two weeks later Naruto had meet young Konohamaru and showed him the proper way to becoming Hokage. Of course it wouldn't help the boy since Naruto wasn't planning on giving up the tittle any time soon. Naruto stopped in front of Koushi's store and decided to have a quick look. The man was talking to a girl in green pants and pink silk shirt she had her brunette hair into two buns. Naruto had caught the door's bell before it could warn Koushi of his presence.

" Thanks Oto-san this is my first C-rank mission I don't want anything to go wrong." The girl said before hugging the man.

" Anything for my little girl just make sure to pay me back after you finish the mission." The man said with a smile as he let go of his daughter.

" Is there a reason you never told me you had children?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Koushi turned towards him with a look of fear.

" No its just that..." Koushi said unable to say the right words.

" Don't worry I understand." Naruto said as he picked up a stack of explosive seals.

" Ring me up." Naruto said as Koushi hurried to do the task. Naruto left as quickly as he appeared, the man let out a sigh that had his daughter confused.

" Dad what's wrong?" the girl asked.

" Nothing dear, that was Naruto he has become my number on customer, he has had a rough childhood and his sister is very protective when people treat him wrong." Koushi said as his daughter studied him.

" Why didn't you introduce us? I know mom would love to meet your number on customer especially with the way things have been going." The girl remembered the large flow of income that had come to the store in the last months.

" Like I said you can thank Naruto for the extra money." Koushi's store winnings had almost doubled when the blond started shopping. Naruto would buy a ridiculous amount of items, from seals, explosive tags, Kunai, Shuriken, weights, soldier pills, leg wraps and almost all of his wind jutsu library. Koushi let out a deep breathe as he turned to look at his daughter.

" Pumpkin you're mom hates Naruto and to be honest its not her fault, nor is it Naruto. Something happened long ago and to be honest you are not ready to learn what it actually was. The thing is, it won't be until a long time till Naruto is accepted by this stupid village." Koushi had let his daughter speechless, she could remember all the times he talked about how great Konoha was.

" But he seemed like a good guy." the chocolate color eyed girl said making Koushi laugh.

" He is you won't meet a nicer guy than him but love and hate make people do stupid things. Just forget you ever meet him and if you ever do anything with him in the future its best that your mom doesn't find out. No go run along you got an important mission." Koushi said as his daughter gave him one last hug before leaving.

"Speaking about important this was Naruto's first day as a Genin. I should have showed him the new jutsus he could get." Koushi said after hitting himself in the head.

Ino almost fainted from ecstasy when she saw the look that she loved on Naruto. The blond had let his hair grow and it made him look wild, he had also gotten a light tan from all the hours he spent training. Ino could be witness of his hard work since one day she had gone to the bathroom and saw Naruto running with sweat pants and a muscle shirt, after that morning she bought a powerful telescope and would see him run, she loved spring since it was hotter and Naruto ran without a shirt on. He had become lean because of his training and didn't have any bulky muscle like some of the Genin and Chuunin that had tried to hit on her. Soon Sasuke came in and she studied the boy she had to try to win to be popular. Sasuke was handsome but it was different with Naruto, the pale skin and the healthy tan, the skinny flesh and the cut body, the golden spike and the duck ass hair, the battle ready shinobi outfit and the little kid clothes Sasuke had kept from since he was eight. However today was different she saw the long and deadly looking claws on his right arm. She wonder how long it had been since he had them. She could see that the shock of seeing the changed Naruto had filled the room once more, she smiled at the way the boys studied and feared her crush and wanted to latch on him when Hinata fainted. She made a mental note to keep the Hyuuga heir away from the golden blond. Ino had to be corrected by Iruka since she had been busy enjoying the sight that Naruto had become. She did get jealous when Sakura had been allowed to sit next to the two hottest guys in class, even though she just wanted to be near Naruto.

" I will now be going over the teams, each of you will have two more partner from this class and a Jounin instructor." Iruka said with a smile... Ino almost jumped in joy and she hoped Naruto and her could be together.

" Team Seven in Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said and prepared to hear Naruto complain. He looked with confusion and saw the blond was resting in his seat tilted and a kunai balancing on his head.

_' That is a Chunin level exercise wonder when he learned to do that?'_ Iruka thought as he heard Naruto tell Sakura he had heard what Iruka said.

_' Looks like Naruto kept his true power hidden, your going to be a great ninja.' _Iruka thought with pride.

" Iruka-sensei why is Naruto and Sasuke-kun together the Baka will only drag Sasuke-kun down?" A fan girl asked.

" We try to balance the teams out and Naruto had the worst score of all during the exams. Sakura and Sasuke will be able to help him." Iruka said as he got another look at the kid he respected.

_' But I don't think you need it.' _Iruka thought before reading the remaining teams. Ino was eating her food with a sad face her small dream had been shattered in seconds. Shika and Choji felt bad on the way that Naruto was hurting their friend. Sakura had started to hang out with them since Ino and her had become friends again. They had caught sight of Naruto talking with a girl they didn't know, from the looks she was tall and had sandy blond hair. She looked to be screaming at Naruto when he suddenly said one word and she froze and took a few steps back. Naruto said a few things and the girl seemed to have calmed down. Ino got mad when the girl got a letter from Naruto before she left.

"Who was that?" Ino said while grinding her teeth.

" I don't know but she doesn't live here." Shika said since he was probably the only one to notice the Suna head band.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

" Sand is her village but she must have had a special reason for being here" Shika said before finishing his rice ball and heading to his desk to sleep.

Ino watched with sadness as Naruto continued to act like no one was his friend, she had left with her instructor and got one good look at the blond. Naruto was going over his meeting with the Suna girl he had expected for Gaara to send a letter but never one of his siblings. But after hearing her talk he could tell that she cared for him even though she felt powerless to save him.

" **Remember you have two very caring sisters."** Kyuubi said making sure no feelings of jealously appeared.

_' Yeah and they accept me for being me.'_ Naruto thought as the door to the room opened reveling a man with silver gravity defying hair.

" Meet me on the roof in five minutes." The jounin said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

_' Bunshin.' _Kyuubi and Naruto thought as the man's chakra left the room.

" **I wish I had something to tell you about that guy but I don't." **Kyuubi said feeling he had let his vessel down.

" Don't worry some times we need to take what life throws at us." Naruto got up and opened the window the blond used his chakra control to climb the wall, Sasuke had wanted to race his rival but didn't see him climbing up.

" Where did that Baka go?" Sasuke said as he ran to the stairs.

" Wait were suppose to be a team!" Sakura yelled as she was left behind.

Naruto noticed that his Instructor was caught off guard when he walked over the railing.

" How long have you been able to do that?" The man asked as Naruto responded with an I don't know. Sasuke and Sakura soon joined them and both looked to be out of breathe.

" Its good to see everyone made it on time. Now how about we do a little introduction so that we can get to know each other a little better." The man said with a lazy tone.

" But sensei your the one that is a complete stranger to us. Why don't you go first?" Sakura said hoping to gain some points with her team.

" Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies... my likes and dislikes are ... and my dreams for the future is none of your business." The man said making Sakura's mouth drop.

" All we learned was his name." Sakura whispered to her teammates, Sasuke had a brooding face on and didn't listen to her as Naruto was in another sleeping position but she knew he did listen just that he didn't care.

" Since you were the first to talk about you tell us a bit about yourself?" Kakashi said as he looked at his team, already labeling them a failure.

" My name is Haruno Sakura I like flowers, my friends and a certain guy. My dislikes are jerks..." Sakura looked at Naruto who still didn't care. " And my dream for the future is to become strong enough to get respect from those around me.

_' Interesting from the report I would have assumed she was a normal fan girl sounds like she did a little growing up.'_ Kakashi said as he looked on the next choices.

" Alright Captain Emo your next." Kakashi said making the lone Uchiha glare.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate stalkers and morons. I like power and my dream is to kill a certain guy and revive my clan." Sasuke said as Sakura almost went into a fan girl mode.

" Captain Irresponsible." Kakashi said getting no movement from Naruto but noticed a sign on his chest that said Uzumaki Naruto.

" Okay, these pamphlets will tell you about the mission we will do tomorrow." Kakashi said and noticed that this got a reaction out of his team. Sakura had gotten a bit worried, Sasuke looked eager but it soon went away and Naruto's eyebrow flinched.

" Do everything that is on there and I will see you tomorrow." Kakashi said before laughing.

" What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked and it made a smile grow inside Kakashi.

" Only that tomorrow mission has over a sixty percent fail rate and those that do fail will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said with a giggly voice as he saw Sakura look to her teammates, Sasuke ball up his paper and Naruto's paper was carried away by the wind, Sakura had put it on his chest since he didn't even acknowledged her taking it from Kakashi.

" I doubt it." Naruto said as he sat up. Team Seven turned to him.

" They wouldn't spend years on students only to fail them its properly some kind of personality test on something gay that the village values." Naruto said before jumping off the building. By the time his team got to the rail they saw him land with minimal effort.

_' His descent was too slow, I'm going to have to look into that.'_ Kakashi thought as he dismissed his team. The one eyed Jounin made it to the meeting where they were to talk to the Hokage on the expectations of their teams.

" Ah Kakashi it is good to see you on time for once." Gai said with his good guy pose. This had cause some of the Jounin to laugh.

" I'm actually a little concerned about my team." Kakashi said as the Hokage nodded.

" Wait till its your turn to report and I will help you as much as I can." The Hokage said as multiple people began to inform on how their students were going to fail.

Kakashi waited till it was his turned he was glad his team was a single digit number.

" Team Seven is complicated ." Kakashi said making the Jounin around him and the Hokage confused.

" Sakura seems to be the only one willing to make an effort to work together, Sasuke ignores his teammates while Naruto... well he slept through the introduction." Kakashi said making more confusion.

" Then how did he introduce himself?" Kurenai asked Kakashi lifted the sign that said Uzumaki Naruto he heard Anko giggle in the back.

" Anko you wouldn't happen to know why your brother did this?" The Hokage said as Anko's giggles got stronger.

" Maybe..." Anko had only been able to release one word.

" During the training trip Naruto was told about using other mask to confuse his opponents. Anko didn't like the bubbly idiot mask he used now so we tried to find what was best, funny thing was it was Kurenai that helped us figure it out." Ibiki said making the jounin blush.

" What happened?" Kakashi asked a bit intrigued.

" It was the day that we were going to rest since no one had the strength to continue training, unknown to us Naruto has a very unique way of resting." Ibiki said making Anko's giggle turn into a full out laugh.

" And that would be?" The Hokage asked.

"He loiters around Naked." Ibiki said as Kurenai light blush gained strength.

" Everyone had left home to rest at their beds and take a real bath since the training started. Naruto had stayed behind since he was so beat. Seeing everyone gone he quickly locked all of the doors and window and did his special rest. Kurenai had returned to get something so Anko had follow since she was the one with the key. For three hours Kurenai urged Naruto to put his clothes on, the blond didn't care if he had any or not." Ibiki said as Kurenai wanted to shrink.

" We found out the secret to his endless confidence." Anko said making the eyes of the Jounin and Hokage grow.

" It wasn't right a kid his age shouldn't have it so big." Kurenai said as she struggled to get the image out of her head.

" After finally giving in to get Kurenai quiet Naruto just went and put on a pair of boxers, for some strange reason he had been unnaturally lazy." Anko said making Kurenai mad.

"Irresponsible! He wasn't lazy he was Irresponsible he didn't care what his actions did as long as he was happy and comfortable." Kurenai yelled with a beat red face.

" After that we decided to help him harness that Irresponsible power since it had been able to make Kurenai go insane. I'm crazy, Ibiki is calm, Kurenai is serious and Naruto is Irresponsible which is a stronger version of lazy. To be honest it fits, not caring about anything, what he does. Of course he knows better than to be that way with me." Anko said with pride.

" Or Ayame she really let him have it the other day." Ibiki said making Kurenai excited she wanted some revenge on the blond that had gotten Anko to tease her for over a month, even though he did it by accident.

" Another thing that has me a bit confuse is his control and something I witnessed." Kakashi said making Anko, Ibiki and Kurenai turn towards him.

" I thought him a few advance control exercises if Anko promised to help me train to become Jounin." Kurenai said while looking at the ground.

" How far has Naruto gotten with his control?" The Hokage asked.

" No where, he learned water walking and tree climbing but all it does in increase his chakra like crazy making him do another round of crazy control exercises. I don't think he will ever have the control for simple things but give him a chakra draining jutsu and he'll pump chakra into it from sun up to sun down." Kurenai said making Ibiki and Anko nod.

" What type of jutsus?" The Hokage asked.

" Your going to have to wait till the Chunin exam for that." Anko said before she threw a kiss to the Hokage. The villager leader blushed before coughing to change the subject.

" Very well. What was the other thing that you were worried about." The Hokage said as the room couldn't believe he had been silenced so easily.

" He jumped off the academy building and made a soft landing it was almost as if he was carried by wind." Kakashi said as everyone turned to the small group.

" I have no idea." Kurenai said.

" Same here Naruto uses wind jutsus but never anything that allowed him to glide from a fall." Ibiki said getting Anko to nod.

" That Gaki likes keeping things secrets I'll see what I can find out." Anko said getting a nod from the Hokage.

" And one more thing he seems to have known the reason for tomorrows survival exercise." Kakashi said as the jounin turned to Anko.

" Anko you know telling an student about the exams will cause him not only to be disqualified but also for you to lose a rank." The Hokage said with a serious face.

" I didn't I swear I trained him like crazy but I never said anything I wanted him to go through the humiliation like I did." Anko said as she hid behind Kurenai.

" That worries me too." Ibiki said getting the room to look at him.

" We had informed Naruto that he should have hidden most of his skills but he purposely failed and did the fake exam Mizuki had prepared. As you all know the traitor died a few days ago, he had an unknown dormant toxin in his body. Anko analyzed it and found out that it was the same toxin Naruto and her created." Ibiki said making the Hokage become serious.

"You have to be a genin to use poisons." Asuma pointed out.

" We know and Naruto knew, the only thing I can think is that it might have been administrated by accident, Anko had wanted to place some of the venom on Naruto's claws but he had struggled to keep them clean. A small drop might have landed on it with all the struggling they did that day." Ibiki said making the Hokage think.

" I will have to ask Naruto about this." The Hokage said with a serious face.

" Hokage-sama Naruto won't get in trouble will he? After all I should have made sure his claw was completely clean since I hadn't told him to clean them." Anko asked with a worry tone.

" No he probably won't be in too much trouble." The Hokage said after releasing a sigh.

" Anko do you mind sterilizing his claws since he will be using them against me tomorrow." Kakashi said making a few of the more senior Jounin laugh.

" Kurenai, how is your team?" The Hokage asked hoping to get off the subject of the golden haired blond.

" They seem capable of working together, however it will be a time before they can truly be considered a real team." Kurenai said remembering what Ibiki told her to say to gain some points with the Jounin, many believed her not to be ready for her position.

" I see, and Asuma how is your team?" The Hokage asked.

" They are more than ready, but I think their parents might have something to do with that." the younger looking Sarutobi said after releasing some smoke from his cigarette, The Hokage nodded to his son before hearing about other teams, even though his thoughts were with how much Naruto had changed while under Anko's guidance.

Naruto was surprised at the way his Neechan had suddenly appeared at his apartment and asked to clean his claws. She reminded him to not confuse the two throwing weapon packs for his legs. Naruto made sure to put his sister mine at ease by listening and showing some good insight at the two packs he had available. Ever since his sister had helped him make that new toxin she had him buy a large supply of kunai and Shuriken from Koushi. The reason that was done was because sometimes you couldn't kill the enemies you ran into, or maybe you were having a spar with somebody. His left pack was a bit larger than his right so that it could hold more ammunition. His right had two straps instead of one so that Naruto could have a moment to think if he really wanted to use the poisoned weapons. She had also appeared with six small medic sarenge, in them had been the antidote she had just discovered. Naruto swore to his Neechan to always have it in him, and as soon as his exam with Kakashi was over to meet her to learn how to make it. His sister left with a smile and wished him luck before leaving.

**" They suspect you, that Bastard from the academy must have died earlier than expected." **Kyuubi said as Naruto gave him a mental nod.

" It doesn't matter, since the man was Chunin and I had not even graduated. With the situation that I was in with Iruka sensei they will understand I had no other choice. Especially since I injected the poison and not used my claws." Naruto said as he prepared to sleep. When he woke up the blond had the largest smile imaginable, he had just received a vision in his dreams.

Sakura was mad at the fact that Naruto had shown up so late plus he had a large serving of dango with him. She calmed down after taking a few bites until she remembered what was on the note given to her by Kakashi. Sasuke also had forgotten since the smell of the food was too tempting. Before they could chew out Naruto for messing them up Kakashi showed up.

He wonder if his team was mentally challenged when they hadn't reacted the moment he showed them the lunch he had made. He informed the Genin hopeful on the task that was before them, he saw how Sakura and Sasuke looked ready to fight with tooth and nail while Naruto was picking his teeth clean. Kakashi looked towards the tree the blond had been sitting on, he almost grown with rage since even he had skipped lunch when his sensei did the test. The one eyed Jounin gave them the signal to start and Sakura and Sasuke vanished like true Shinobi.

" I'll see you later Sensei." Naruto said as he went to the woods without a care in the world. Kakashi wanted to hit the blond for not taking him seriously, however now that he knew who had guided him he had high hopes. The Jounin took out his favorite book and made his way through the forest while giggling pervertedly.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as the Jounin stood in an open field waiting for someone to make a mistake. The waiting game continued until less than an hour was left till the bell would go off. Not wanting to go back and lose a year to grow stronger Sasuke charged Kakashi. The Jounin had not expected the raven hair boy to crack first, before the boy could reach him the man had to dodge a barrage of weaponry from Sakura. He hoped that the two had worked together but he saw the way it had caught Sasuke off guard.

_' She might have an idea on what is required but he doesn't.' _Kakashi said as Sasuke glared towards his admirer. The Jounin made his own barrage of Kunai at Sakura since she had been distracted by a verbal lashing. Then as the attack took its moment to trigger into Sasuke's mind, Kakashi closed the gap between him and the Uchiha. He froze when one Naruto took the barrage for the pink haired girl while another ran at him. Kakashi easily struck the boy down he wasn't expecting for both Naruto's to blow up, the whirlwinds from the clones saved both Sakura and Sasuke. The flying projectiles had not only been blown away but the second burst of wind had placed Kakashi in their path. Kakashi couldn't believe how simple clones had saved the two genin and countered everything in a single moment. He had a mental note as a smile grew on his face since the unexpected was always showing up in battle. The Jounin masterly dodged the projectiles but found himself surrounded by Naruto's. Before he could defend himself they brought out explosion seals. Before they could finish the job they broke apart, he heard movement behind him.

_' Naruto must have not known the range of his clones. He had me but in trying to stay safe he brought his defeat.' _The Jounin thought as he chased after the blond.

" Took you long enough." Naruto said as Kakashi came out of the woods. The Jounin didn't like the way the blond looked down on him, but he blamed it on Anko.

" You seem mistaken on the goal of this mission." Kakashi said as he raised the bells.

" Really?" Was all Naruto said before Kakashi was on him.

_' For a Genin to last this long in a taijutsu match is ridiculous, especially against me.' _Kakashi said since he had been unable to land a hit. Naruto did an arc slash with his right arm that made the Jounin jump back. A smile grew on the blond that made Kakashi uncomfortable he felt a force hit him in the back, the man turned and saw a clone landing where he had been. Kakashi quickly rolled to prevent the real Naruto from taking advantage of his clumsiness. Without warning the clone exploded, Kakashi turned towards the original blond but the boy had vanished. Kakashi was seriously upset that a child could toy with him, but it soon became a smile as he began to think what the future was in store. He was now glad that he could pass the team for a real reason instead of just because the council ordered it. Kakashi was suddenly attacked by an angry Sasuke, Kakashi's pride returned after digging the prodigy underground. As he made his way towards the food he had prepared he ran into Sakura and placed her under a Genjutsu that made the girl scream in horror and faint. Kakashi was a bit tick that Naruto was on a tree branch sleeping, if he didn't know better he would have believed that Naruto had been sleeping there all the time. But he knew other wise since he had fought Naruto and had exchanged multiple blows with him, and from the way the wind clones died on their own it was easy to suspect the blond couldn't keep them up for long. Sakura soon appeared after she had helped her crush out of the ground.

" All three of you have not reached the level of expectations for the ranks you represent it would be best if you quite being a ninja now." Kakashi said with a mental smile as he saw Sakura look heart broken and Sasuke clench his fist.

" Really?" Naruto said making the one eyed Jounin turn on him after he heard a familiar ring.

" Be careful she bites." Naruto said as Kakashi's bells turned into a snake it quickly made its way to the kneeling blond and slithered up his extended left arm.

" What when?" Kakashi asked.

" During the fight we had, the Kaze Bunshin had my little friend with him, all I had to do was place her under a henge after she bite the bells off. You were too busy rolling on the ground to notice the difference."

" How did you pick them up since you were long gone? You're not skill enough to hide from me." Kakashi said with a hint of rage.

" I wonder how?" Naruto said in an mocking way before two more snakes popped their heads from under his clothes, Sakura watched in horror as the smaller snake that had been on Kakashi hid under the trench coat. Sasuke had been strangely aroused by what he saw. Kakashi's eyes grew he hadn't expected for the blond to use snakes in his battle but it made sense since Anko always brought them out with the easiest amount of effort. Naruto quickly threw the bells back before the Jounin could snap out of his train of thought.

" Keep them... I don't want to be teamed up with pinky and the emo king." Naruto said as he got comfortable on the branch he had been on before.

" Since Naruto has given you guys another opportunity I have no choice but do the test again. However Sasuke you are not to feed Sakura any food. If you do I will personally do the paperwork to have you banished as a ninja." Kakashi said as the genin nodded. Sakura had demanded a reason on why she was being tied up and Kakashi said it was because she had performed weakest from the three. Not a second after Kakashi left a shuriken had cut the ropes next to Sakura, the pink haired kunochi and Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

" What are you doing, didn't you hear what he said?" Sasuke said as he snatched the two bentos before Sakura could get to them.

" And to think the village has high hopes for you." Naruto said as the snakes seemed to laugh from his words.

" He didn't say anything about me freeing her and all he told you was not to feed her but you can still give her the bento. You are going to need her help if you want those bells." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes grow.

" But why are you doing this?" Sakura asked feeling bad that Naruto was the one saving her from starvation.

" I already said it I want you two out of my life. Hopefully you won't screw up again and have me save your asses." Naruto said with a cold toned that made Sasuke mad and Sakura uncomfortable.

" You just got lucky dunce." Sasuke said making Naruto laugh.

" Luck is the most important thing in a battle but I didn't use luck, the way I got my bells was by skill. Besides your not one to talk since you couldn't even figure out the reason for this test." Naruto said before closing his eyes to sleep.

"What are you talking about dunce?" Sasuke yelled.

" Why don't you think about it while you eat?" Naruto said making the Uchiha sit down and eat. A few minutes later Sakura's eyes grew.

" Teamwork." The green eyed girl said making Sasuke turn to her.

" We weren't suppose to actually be able to beat him on our own but work together to get the bells." Sakura said making Sasuke through out a raspberry in defiance.

" Then why is there only two bells?" Sasuke asked.

" To prevent any chance of us working together, which is why Kakashi sensei went after Naruto, after he saved us." Sakura said as she looked at the golden blond.

" Naruto didn't save me." Sasuke said as he looked at the one he considered his greatest rival.

" Maybe... maybe not but he saved me. Naruto could you help me get the bells?" Sakura said as the blond open one eye.

" Why should I help you?" Naruto said making the pink haired girl uncomfortable.

" Because we are teammates." Sakura said hoping her gamble would pay off, her worried face left when Naruto let out a sigh and rolled of the branch he was on.

Sakura wanted to jump in joy when she heard Naruto mumble the words stupid teamwork.

" Try not to get in the way." Sasuke said with a smirk.

" Who said anything about me helping you?" Naruto said as he looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe what they saw Naruto use to be considered a midget but now he was half a head bigger than Sasuke.

" I don't like this whole teamwork thing but Kakashi will be ready for you this time. Sakura and I need all the help we can get to pass, and that includes me doing my part." Sasuke said making Sakura stare at him in admiration.

" You say that like it means something." Naruto said with a smirk before the sky turned black and clouds began to spin above them. Lightning hit the ground and Kakashi came a screaming, Sakura feared the worse but a supporting hand from Naruto and Sasuke calmed her down as the three got into defensive position. Kakashi was internally smiling as he saw Naruto towards Sakura's right with his clawed arm at ready. Sakura had a kunai with both hands and was keeping it low to parry an attack, and Sasuke had his kunai ready to counter hit what ever Kakashi threw.

" You three... You three... Pass!" Kakashi said as he came to a skidding stop in front of his students.

" Did you expect anything else?" Naruto said before a smirk grew on his face. Sakura and Sasuke lowered their guards as the Jounin had a more natural look.

" I didn't expect anything from you three but I'm glad I was proven wrong. Naruto thank you for not blurting out the answer." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

" But never put a snake on me again! A thousand years of pain!" Kakashi yelled before using the most sacred and lethal taijutsu attack in the village.

" **Looks like your destined to feel this humiliation." **Kyuubi said as Naruto flew off in pain, his teammates flinched from the horrid sight they had seen..

Kakashi felt bad for what he had done towards the blond, the boy was working well with his new team but he had become distant towards him. He also didn't like the fact that Naruto was still going to Anko and Ibiki for additional training. However today had been the worse day for the Jounin his patience was gone. He was standing with his team on the side and was upset to see Anko and Ibiki standing near the Hokage.

" Kakashi...Anko and Ibiki will be borrowing Naruto for a mission." The Hokage said making the Jounin from the interrogation department smile.

" May I know what mission they will be doing?" Kakashi asked as Naruto went towards the side of his sister without even seeing if his cell leader had approved the request.

" Nothing big just going to visit one of the bases near our border." The Hokage said as Naruto was given a scroll to read.

_' They probably have to interrogate someone, but why take Naruto...unless.' _Kakashi's eyes grew at the thought that came to his mind.

" Your team is allowed the day off with pay since you will be short a member. Make sure to enjoy yourselves." The Hokage said with a smile as Sakura and Sasuke left.

" What are you still doing here? Didn't you hear Hokage-sama say you have a free day?" Anko said as Kakashi glared at her but then looked towards Naruto.

" I already apologized to you, there was no reason to get your sister involved." Kakashi said but soon wished he didn't when he saw the look of confusion on the Jounin and the Hokage.

" I don't like the way you look down on me." Naruto said with a serious face.

" Naruto what are you talking about?" The Hokage asked.

" The real reason Kakashi is our leader is because Sasuke needs help with the Sharingan." Naruto said making the eyes of Kakashi and the Hokage grow.

" What are you talking about?" Kakashi said in a broken tone.

" I'm might be stupid but I know how to read. I wanted to find away to get you back for the Thousand years of Pain." Naruto said making the adults glare at the Jounin.

" But the more I read the more I discovered what your real motive is, and all I have to say is go ahead. Train Sasuke all you want just make sure to help Sakura every once in a while. I can take care of myself." Naruto said before heading out the door.

" Naruto wait." Kakashi had wanted to grab the blond but Ibiki knocked his hand away.

" Naruto is a trusting kid, what you did to him and that girl is unforgivable." Ibiki said as he walked after the running Anko. She was worried her brother couldn't handle the feelings he was having.

" From your look I can tell this wasn't your plan, its strange to see you give in to the council." The Hokage said making Kakashi turn.

" I did it to help Naruto, if I didn't they wouldn't have let me teach him." Kakashi said with an honest face of pain.

" You're not in ANBU anymore, Danzo has no control in what you do much less with my genin teams." The Hokage said as Kakashi's eyes grew.

Naruto was happily traveling with two people he cared about. They had been gone from the village three days and were coming upon the base. The blond watched as Anko prepared to deal with one of the prisoners of the base as Ibiki did the same. Many of the Shinobi available couldn't believe the way that Naruto stood and watched as they work. He was making multiple mental notes on the techniques they used but to be honest his stomach was turning. His tenant on the other hand was enjoying the show and was hoping more were on the way. Naruto cleaned up as Ibiki and Anko made their report for the base captain.

" We got one more thing to do and were done." Anko said that after noon as they ate.

" And what is that?" Naruto asked taking his time to eat his meal.

" The Daimyo of Fire is going to visit the village soon it is our job to scout the path he will take and make sure no unexpected surprises are waiting." Ibiki said getting a nod from the blond.

" But why here? Shouldn't he be at the Capital?" Naruto asked.

" Normally yes but he went to a feudal lords party in the country of rice and is now returning. He has his own team of shinobi and samurai but the Hokage wants to play it safe." Anko said making Naruto nod.

" We leave tomorrow since they will be here tonight." Ibiki said before they stood up to dispose of the dirty plates.

Naruto watched at the way the royal family interacted with the Shinobi on the base. He could see how one kid gave the same feeling he had when he met Konohamaru. There was a girl his age but she was busy labeling the male Shinobi with a ten point handsome system. The Daimyo though he had no real power acted like he did.

" Now that you got a good look at them its time for us to leave." Anko said as Ibiki, Naruto and her disappeared into the shadows. They kept miles ahead of the Royal family but still close enough in case something happened. Naruto was depressed that nothing happened and they reached the village with ease.

" Sorry kid we hoped to get you some high level action for that you can get use to it but there was no bitters." Ibiki said as they reached the Hokage tower.

" Next time we'll get you something Juicy." Anko said with a smile.

" That won't be needed." Kakashi said inside of the tower.

" What do you mean?" Anko said with a glare.

" Naruto is my soldier I can't have you endangering his life just for some juicy action. When Naruto is ready I will take him to a real battle not you." Kakashi said making the two Jounin in front of him upset.

" That won't be necessary." The four Shinobi turned to look at a man with bandages.

" The report you gave us has good points but you are not thinking for the good of the boy." The man said as his single eye fell on the golden blond.

" I sorry you feel that way but Naruto is a genin and these two took him on a high level mission." Kakashi said in a tone that suggested he didn't like the council member before him.

" You really know nothing Hatake. Naruto has been under the care of the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Interrogation squad. At first I was doubtful but they have done wonders for him, plus getting a Black Ops potential member is rare. Naruto has shown over the years he has the ability to get in and out of places with ease. The only reason we were able to catch him after his pranks is because he wanted to be caught. You will train him to defend himself but they will train him to defend the village." Danzo said making Ibiki and Anko have proud looks, they didn't like the guy but atleast he knew what his priority is.

" You can't be serious?" Kakashi asked as Danzo turned around.

" I am which is why I agree with the Sandaime." Danzo said making the adults in the room speechless before he left.

" Oye Neechan who was that guy?" Naruto asked.

" His name is Danzo its best not to get to know him but do know not to get on his bad side." Ibiki said as they headed towards the office to report on the mission.

The Hokage couldn't believe what he had been told by Anko and Ibiki but once he started thinking about it, Danzo made sense. Of course he wouldn't tell his political rival, he looked at the golden blond and could see the great amount of potential flowing out of him.

" What do you think Naruto? Is it saw something you would be willing to do?" The Hokage asked.

" I would if I knew what you were talking about." Naruto said making sweat drops grow on the three adults sitting near him.

" How dumb can you be Otouto?" Anko said as she hit Naruto in the head.

" There is no need for that Anko, it makes sense Naruto has no idea what the black ops is. Clan children learn about it from the parents and everyone else is a Chunin before they even hear rumors about it. Naruto, Black Ops is a special department in the Shinobi ranks of the village. We get hundreds of mission in helping people and the Shinobi love doing it. However the top paying jobs come from dark acts. Assassination, terrorist acts, and kidnapping is a few of the things you might have to do. However we are very selective of the missions we do to begin with. Now if you accept you will be the first Black Op genin in the history of Konoha, another reason why this is special is because Black Ops have a higher level of skill than most of the Shinobi in the village. A Black OP Chunin is Jounin level, a Black Op Jounin is ANBU and a Black Op ANBU is ANBU Captain. They may not look it but Ibiki and Anko were both Black Ops Jounin." The Hokage said making Naruto turn to those he cared about.

" Its a dirty job..." Ibiki said with a smirk.

" But somebody has to do it." Anko said with a smirk of her own.

" The Black Ops do the task that others won't however because of this they strike fear in other villages." The Hokage said with a serious face.

**" Sounds like fun."** Kyuubi said with a smile.

" If Neechan did it no reason why I can't." Naruto said making Anko glow with pride.

" That's good hear, you two make sure you teach him everything he will need to know so that he won't die... while I do the paperwork for Naruto's Black Ops membership." The Hokage said with a tired voice.

Naruto was not ready for the hell his life became, he hadn't imagine things could have become so much harder.

Kakashi couldn't believe what was happening Naruto was only allowed to show up for team meetings and missions, after that he went straight towards the interrogation department. Though he couldn't get any information from a Black Ops member since they were more secretive that ANBU he assumed what the Hokage was doing. Kakashi couldn't accept Naruto was to be trained for such a dangerous job, he had sworn to guide the blond the best he could. To show that he was of use Kakashi decided to increase Sakura and Sasuke's training however he learned the hard way that they were not Naruto.

Three weeks of difficult training had passed and Team Seven had just finished the mission to find the runaway demon named Tora. They had just given it to the Daimyo's wife and saw it suffer. Kakashi was ready to dismiss his team when the Hokage coughed into his hand.

" Team Seven has done enough mission for a C-rank mission." The Hokage said making Kakashi's eyes grow.

_' They are coming along nicely but they are in no condition for a C-rank.'_ Kakashi thought as the Hokage signaled for a customer to be brought in.

" This is the team that will protect me? They are nothing more than children." The drunk man said before drinking from his sake bottle.

" I wonder who said ignorance was bliss?" A clone from Naruto asked as it placed a clawed hand on the customer's throat.

_' When did he make that clone?' _Sasuke and Sakura thought.

_' He just keeps surprising me.' _Kakashi thought with a pain in his heart.

_' They have done great work with him, it won't be long till Naruto starts gaining respect in the village.'_ the Hokage thought with a proud look.

" Be grateful I can not kill you." The clone said before disappearing with a gentle breeze.

" As you can see they are most qualified for the job." The Hokage said getting a nod from the client.

" You are to escort Tetsuna to his home in Wave and protect him until he finishes building a bridge." The Hokage said as he tossed a scroll to Kakashi.

" You leave tomorrow, until then make sure everything is ready." The Hokage said as Team Seven left and Tetsuna was escorted to his hotel room.

Naruto was surprised to hear knocking at his door since his team left him alone normally and he already did his Black Ops training. He went and opened it and was more surprised to find Ino there.

" What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a surprised voice instead of his usual cold one, he was a bit excited that someone his age had visited.

" My birthday is coming up and I wanted to invite everyone that graduated with me." Ino said as she gave an invitation to Naruto,

" Strange but Iruka-sensei did say things get better when you graduate. I'll try to be there and if I can't I'll make sure to send a gift." Naruto said making Ino gain some confidence.

" I hope you come, I want everyone to stay friends." Ino said before she covered her mouth.

" Friends... never figured you would say that to me." Naruto said as Ino lost some confidence.

" I know a lot of us did a lot of stupid things, especially me. My mom was one reason but I can't really blame her, I should have known better." Ino said as she looked towards the ground.

" **She sounds sincere Kit... sorry for messing... I mean fucking up your life "** Kyuubi said as Naruto brushed the apology off.

" You probably don't remember but we use to have a lot of fun when we were little." Ino said with a sad smile.

" I remember I also remember you making me promise to marry Sakura." Naruto said making Ino step back, she had hoped he had forgotten that.

" You remembered that?" Ino asked with a pained look.

" Yeah, it was one of the few times I was happy, Sakura is a sweet girl but at the moment I can't see myself marrying her sorry Ino but I'm going to have to break that promise." Naruto said making Ino release a deep breathe which made him confused.

" No its okay it was only a silly promise between kids." Ino said with a light blush, she was happy that Naruto just said that she had a chance, even though it wasn't his exact words.

" Promises are very important to me but I'm going to have to agree with you on this one." Naruto said with a smile on his face, Ino had almost turn into putty from seeing him smile.

" I hope to see you later." Ino said as she turned to leave.

" Ino wait... its late even though your a Kunochi I still don't like the idea of a girl walking home by herself this late at night." Naruto said as Ino whispered a thank you and waited for him to close his door.

As they walked together Ino wanted to find some way to break the silence she had lost all of her mental strength from too much excitement. Besides she was enjoying the long trip by his side. Ino would steal quick glances at the way Naruto looked, he had left his trench coat at the house and was only in his black plants and muscle shirt, she had to stop herself from touching his abs. Naruto suddenly stopped and it made her freeze. She feared he had read her perverted mind.

" What's your favorite drink?" Naruto asked as he walked towards a can machine.

" Huh oh uh something organic please." Ino had whispered since she had wanted to throw herself at him for offering her a gift.

" Here you go." Naruto said as he gave a can to Ino.

" Thank you." Ino said as she stared at the drink in her hands it was her favorite one.

" You always drink those I figured it would be the best choice." Naruto said as Ino looked at him in disbelief.

" How did you know that?" Ino asked.

" When your alone you see what others do more than usual." Naruto said making Ino feel bad.

" Tea? Here I thought you liked those really sugary drinks." Ino said with a light smile.

" I'm not allowed to have sugary drinks it was something that the Hokage made into a law." Naruto said making Ino look at him with confusion.

" Nah I'm just kidding but if it had happened it would probably explain a lot." Naruto said getting Ino to laugh.

" Yeah but I like you this way better." Ino said as a blush grew on her face.

" Thank you and to be honest on my part your much more likable when you're not a bitch." Naruto said making Ino embarrassed.

" Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Ino said with a light smile.

" I find that a bit hard to believe." Naruto said making Ino flinch.

" No its true, from all nine of us that graduated you are the only one that has really changed, some parts I don't like and others I do. I think its amazing, I couldn't do something like that.." Ino said making Naruto blush this time.

" Its not that hard, one day I took the time to see what my life had gained me...nothing. So I work hard to change it, look for a place that could help me out and found a very caring sister. I could never claim I got where I am by myself, I had to swallow my pride and ask for help. It might hurt sometimes and I want to quit sometimes but when I remember all the people helping me those and feelings go away. I know I'm not the best but one way or another I will find a way to succeed." Naruto said as Ino looked up to him.

" I wish I can do that." Ino had whispered but Naruto had caught her words in the wind.

" You can, go to the shinobi store on sunset street there is a man named Koushi he is really good at what he does. If you ever need a sparring partner I'm available on Sunday in the afternoon."

" But that's our rest day." Ino said in a whiny tone.

" I know but sparring helps me relax especially right before I go to sleep. It must help get rid of stress or something, the offer stands all you have to do is take it." Naruto said as he turned to leave, Ino feared she had upset him but then heard a door opened and her mom come out.

" Looks like things are going good for you." Ino's mom said with a teasing smile.

" Not yet but I'll make sure it does." Ino said with her own smile.

" He really does look different, but I'm not going to miss the little hell raiser." Ino's mom said getting her daughter to laugh and agree.

_' Why did you make me say all those things?' _Naruto asked his tenant.

" **Because you have been blinded by power, there is no man in the world that can survive alone. I don't care what they did to you, they were only children listening to their parents just like you when you listen to the Hokage. Atleast give them a second chance to redeem themselves, you wouldn't want for me to be your only friend." **Kyuubi said before laughing.

_' I wouldn't mind it but I see what your saying.' _Naruto told his tenant before he went to sleep to prepare for Team Seven's big day.

**+-*/*-+**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I didn't mess up too much.**


End file.
